Blame Me
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: La vida d los espadas era algo distinta antes q s desatara la guerra entr shinigami y arrancar, relaciones q s crearon y separaron,distintas culpas consumieron los sentimientos Grimmjow,solo para recordar su alma al ver a Nell despues de creerla muerta
1. prologo

_Que onda chavas y chavos, pues bien lo pensé bien y me decidi a subir esta pequeña historia, es una trama alterna y posterior a la historia de Bleach, habrá un capitulo que todo llegue a conectarse a la verdadera historia y aunque en ese momento habrá similitudes, también los últimos capítulos propone un final alternativo a lo que fue el termino de la saga de la Guerra de Invierno, ya que cuando comencé a escribir este fic, la pelea contra Aizen a penas e iba a iniciar._

_Espero les guste, la pareja es Nelliel x Grimmjow…_

_**Bleach NO es mio, la historia y personajes son de Tite Kubo.**_

**Cúlpame a Mí**

**Prologo**

_Allá afuera por tu cuenta, siendo frio y solitario es como eres tú._

El cielo negro adornado solo por una luna menguante cubría la escena de grupo de Adjucas y un Gillian al ser consumidos por otro de sus compañeros, Grimmjow había cumplido con la petición que sus camaradas le habían hecho, ahora ellos podrían sentir que era evolucionar pero en el cuerpo de alguien más, ya que el pequeño Adjuca con forma de pantera solo tenía ese propósito…llegar a ser el más fuerte.

Algún día evolucionaria a un Vasto Lord, algún día podría pelear contra esos Arrancar que habitaban la única edificación de ese gran desierto, pero mientras tendría que continuar con su camino como lo había empezado, solo. Vio una vez más aquel pedazo del desierto en que estaban algunas manchas de la sangre de sus compañeros, con su garra limpio su boca como cualquier felino y dio media vuelta para comenzar su camino.

Mientras tanto una peliverde veía el cielo claro del domo de las noches, su expresión lucia seria, triste y pensativa, suspiro y luego vio a su fracción correteando a Bawabawa por la zona de su lugar de descanso, sonrió sinceramente.

Sus amigos era lo único que la hacían sonreír, había aceptado estar entre las filas de Aizen para lograr su evolución completa, pero ahora que conocía parte de sus planes no le agradaba que en algún momento habría una pelea, que para ella no tenía sentido, tendría que ser luchada.

La vida que llevaba no la hacía completamente feliz, podía decirse como hollow estaba "completa" había recuperado su raciocinio pero seguía sintiéndose vacía…volvió a fijar su vista en el domo como si viera a través de ella a la luna de hueco mundo le respondiera la mirada, alguien o algo podría llegar a hacerla sentir completa…tal vez…o tal vez no… pero ella continuaría apreciando el sentimiento de cariño que podía sentir nuevamente después de haber tenido que batallar contra tanto para alcanzar el nivel que tenía y que muchos querían, dejo de meditar al sentir un reitsu familiar entrando a su zona.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había consumido aquellos que una vez le habían hecho compañía en sus metas, pero ahora que nuevamente vagaba por aquel infinito desierto volvía sentirse como lo que era, un individuo frio, egoísta y orgulloso, ¿eso era lo que era, no es así? Combatía por él, para sobrevivir, para obtener poder, pero hasta cierto punto sabía que tenía que cumplir la promesa de hacerles sentir la satisfacción de la evolución.

Sus poderes seguían creciendo, pero no al ritmo que él quería, hacia poco se había topado con un grupo de adjucas heridos, pensó en acabar con ellos pero no le parecía que fuera valioso acabar con hollows tan débiles así que siguió buscando hasta que hacia unas horas había encontrado un grupo considerable de adjucas, casi doscientos y estaba por terminar su festín.

Sintió la nueva energía correr por su cuerpo cansado y algo lastimado, ya que esta vez se había topado con un hollow con un poder algo superior al suyo dándole una buena batalla lo cual lo había hecho feliz. Nuevamente con su garra limpio parte de su mandíbula que chorreaba de sangre de su comida, intento caminar y un ligero dolor recorrió su cuerpo al pisar, vio sus patas delanteras y la derecha tenía un corte profundo; Vaya esta vez le habían lastimado, no le dio tanta importancia y dio unos cuantos pasos para poder girarse y seguir con su ruta vaga, pero el dolor era fuerte así que se dio el lujo de cojear para evitar lastimarse de mas, pero no había dado muchos pasos cuando se detuvo ante la aparición de un reitsu superior al suyo detrás de él.

Se limito a mirar sobre lo que era su hombro para poder darle un vistazo al recién llegado y un miedo de perder ahí mismo su oportunidad de cumplir sus metas lo embargo, era una arrancar.

-¿Tu los mataste?- cuestiono con una voz aguda, seria y algo infantil, a lo cual el Adjuca no contesto y en vez dio un salto para poder ponerse en pose de batalla, pero al apoyar su garra el dolor lo embargo soltando un quejido que oculto con ligero gruñido felino- Tranquilo no voy hacer nada- le dijo la peliverde vestida de blanco pero él solo se hizo para atrás cuando ella se le acerco- ¿Estas lastimado?- pregunto al ver el ligero cojeo del Adjuca- ¿Tu pata te duele mucho? ¿Estas lastimado de otra parte? Te ves bastante bien para haber matado a un Vasto Lord

-¿Qué?- se permitió preguntar Grimmjow ante las palabras de la chica

-Aizen-sama me envió aquí para buscar al Vasto Lord que moraba por estos sitios, apenas había evolucionado en uno, así que tal vez por eso pensaste que era un Adjuca bastante fuerte- explico la Arrancar- Tal vez también porque tú tienes un cuerpo pequeño te confundiste…

-¿Y qué te importa mi tamaño?-gruño nuevamente el felino- Si pretendes matarme no creas que…- se quejo por lo bajo ante una nueva oleada de dolor y su vista se nublaba- Rayos…-mascullo por lo bajo al ver que había un rastro de sangre desde su zona de comida hasta él, estaba perdiendo sangre por esa cortada y mucha, a diferencia de su pensamiento inicial

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar la chica acercándosele pero el animal dio nuevamente pasos hacia atrás hasta que cayó sosteniéndose con una solo par de patas-

-Demonios…-maldijo antes de que su vista se tornara negra.

*-GN-*

Poco a poco sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse, por un momento creyó que estaba alucinando pero realmente seguía vivo, sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse e intento ponerse de pie, pero una voz lo detuvo

-Deberías quedarte otro rato recostado, aunque tu herida este curada tu cuerpo aun está cansado- le dijo la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de las puntas de los arboles blancos leyendo un libro

-¿Y quedarme junto alguien que puede matarme?- cuestiono sarcástico Grimmjow mientras la veía con desconfianza para luego sorprenderse al no verla y sentirla a un lado suyo, aunque era un adjuca de tamaño pequeño la chica apenas y tendría su estatura, así que la tenia justo enfrente de el

-La que no debería de sentirse tranquila soy yo- le contesto con una sonrisa- Yo ya tengo mi evolución, he recuperado todo lo que me quitaron al volverme hollow, tu estas en búsqueda de poder para continuar tu evolución y que mejor comida que una arrancar ¿no lo crees?

-No soy cobarde, pero tampoco soy un idiota y es obvio que no podría derrotarte- le dijo sinceramente

-Entonces ninguno de los dos tiene razones para desconfiar del otro- le respondió nuevamente sonriendo, ni ella misma entendía porque le sonría tanto a ese menos grande, ella solo sonreía de esa manera en presencia de su fracción- Descansa, juro que no te hare nada

-Si no me vas a matar solo quiere decir que quieres que vaya contigo a Las noches- le contesto el felino caminando alrededor de ella

-Pues sí, iba a proponerte eso- exclamo Nelliel viendo a su interlocutor mientras la rondaba como una presa- Eres muy fuerte para ser solo un Adjuca, si Aizen-sama te convirtiera en un arrancar tendrías fácilmente el nivel de un espada

-¿Aizen? ¿Espada?- cuestiono con algo de sarcasmo para detenerse frente a ella y acercársele para intimidarla pero ella se mantuvo firme en su lugar- Ese sujeto solo está usando nuestro deseo de evolución para sus propios propósitos, solo está jugando con ustedes…

-Aizen-sama…

-Piénsalo por un momento- pidió Grimmjow- Los menos grandes que rondamos por este desierto siempre hemos considerado a Las noches como un lugar que solo los arrancar pueden habitar, luego llega este tipo y le quita el liderazgo a ese tal Barragan…- dijo algo inseguro- O eso es lo que se dice entre los adjucas que habitan cercas de ese lugar, ahora les ponen rango a los arrancar… ¿Y quieres realmente que yo me una a ese grupo de idiotas que siguen a un shinigami solo porque les prometió darnos la una evolución completa sin el miedo de retroceder?

-Aizen-sama no solo nos da eso también…pues…- ante la duda de Nelliel el felino le mostro los dientes como sonriendo mientras se recostaba para llegar por debajo de los hombros de la mujer

-Lo ves no tienes un buen motivo para seguirlo, así que ahora yo tengo un buen motivo para poder darme el lujo de descansar un rato, eres alguien con lógica…confundida pero con lógica- le dijo Grimmjow- Yo solo soy puro instinto el cual me dice que por el momento no corro riesgo estando aquí contigo

-Eso es lo que te estaba diciendo desde antes que te desmayaras- le contesto con un tono de berrinche al cual inmediatamente censuro con sus manos- Digo eso ya te lo había dicho…hmm…este… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al fin Nelliel

-¿Por qué tendría que darle mi nombre a uno de los hombres de ese tipo?

-Tu dijiste que no vendrías conmigo a Las noches y no planeo seguir insistiendo con lo que me has dicho es más que suficiente para saber que en vez de ayudarte Aizen te podría matar…

-¿Ya no es sama?

-Cállate, para ser un sujeto con puro instinto tienes demasiada inteligencia para andar hablando como si tuvieras lógica…

-Dije que tenía instinto y que no era un idiota, además debo agregar que para saber cómo sobrevivir debes tener lógica

-En eso tienes razón- le dijo la chica acercándosele para tocar el hocico del adjuca

-¿Qué haces?

-Es que…-exclamo la chica mientras se tomaba la confianza para tocarlo con ambas manos- No sé porque puedo compórtame como soy con mis amigos contigo…

-Con tal de que no digas que ahora soy tu amigo…

-No, para eso debemos platicar un poco más, además de convivir un tiempo- le contesto mientras tomaba las orejas del felino…sin que este extrañamente no replicara- Pero…ERES TAN LINDO- grito de una vez abrazando la cabeza de la pantera

-OYEME SUELTAME- se quejo

-Gomene, no debí comportarme así- se disculpo después de abrazar un momento al adjuca- Soy Nelliel Tu Oderschwank, soy la tercera espada- se presento viéndolo como preguntando su nombre, pero este solo le daba una mirada de duda- No vuelvas pensar que te voy a matar

-¿eres una espada?- cuestiono y ella asintió en respuesta- Sabes que sería lo que debería de hacer…

-Huir, es lo que todos los que habitan este lugar harían cuando se topan con un espada, pero tú mismo dijiste que no sentías que te iba matar y no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo

-Pero los espadas matan a todo lo que se le atreviesen…

-No es así, el único que hace eso es Nnoitra y él ni siquiera debería de hacerse llamar arrancar solo es un animal que mata por diversión

-Vaya que es raro ese lugar donde vives- contesto Grimmjow sin siquiera explicarse porque esa mujer le provocaba tanta confianza- Yo no me dignaría a matar individuos débiles como yo, si fuera un espada… pero mataría sin misericordia a los que estén en mi nivel

-Espero que si un día te conviertes en un arrancar sigas pensando así- deseo Nelliel sentándose a un lado de él, aun bajo la mirada precavida de este

Se mantuvieron así un buen rato, Nelliel leyendo mientras que Grimmjow descansaba un rato, realmente necesitaba ese momento de descanso hacía tiempo que no podía darse ese premio ya que siempre estaba siendo perseguido por otros menos grandes con ganas de consumirlo o en su defecto el estaba cazando.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme- dijo Nelliel- Te encargaste de mi misión, aunque no era precisamente matarlos

-Si eres lenta no me culpes

-No lo hago, espero volverte a ver…- se quedo pensativa- Sigo sin saber tu nombre…

-Tal vez algún día te lo diga…- respondió el adjuca comenzando a caminar hacia el horizonte

-¿Entonces te volveré a ver?

-Tal vez en otra vida…espada- le contesto comenzando a correr

-La única otra vida será cuando seas un arrancar- le grito la chica- SI CAMBIAS DE OPINION TE ESPERARE EN LAS NOCHES

La imagen de aquel menos grande corriendo por las amplias llanuras de arena fue lo que Nelliel mas recordaba, a veces deseaba que cambiara de opinión y que por fin él llegara a Las Noches, pero también la había hecho reflexionar con las pocas palabras que le dirigió acerca de los habitantes de ese gran palacio.

***NG***

_¿Qué tal les gusto? Espero que si, asi que háganmelo saber junto con sus opiniones, quejas o dudas._

_Para los lectores que siguen, no se apuren ya casi voy a volver a retomar mis dos fics que están detenidos, por mi semestre esta terminándose_

_SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y si están en finales como yo HECHEN GANAS, ES LA ULTIMA Y VACACIONES_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	2. No puedo cambiar

_Que onda chavos pues bien aquí el segundo capitulo, en estos días también esperen mi reaparición en la viñeta IchiRuki ya que mis fics por fin están avanzando tras un semestre que ni tiempo tuve para pensar en ideas._

_Espero les agrade lo que viene de la historia y por cierto jaja se me olvido antes, Vuelvo a repetir que NO me interesa lo que me tengan que decir los del Foro Los malos fic y sus autores, creo que he dejado claro que solo me importa la opinión de mis lectores y no de los que se dedican a bajonear la moral de los chicos q solo buscan distracción._

_**Drake99999**__ (Hola, pues espero que cumpla tus expectativas, y el otro fic al que me refiero es That Is your Heart listen if you can, y me agrada que ya hayas leído uno de mis fics que es de mis favoritos gracias), __**Yamile **__(pues espero que te agrada la continuación, y pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero te agrade) y a __**Al Shinomori **__(Hola que agradable saber de ti y que envíes review pues si mira si me anime aun cuando sigo insegura respecto a los capítulos finales pero pues es por lo que dije en el otro, como tengo que modificar lo que ya puso Tite Kubo como que me pone nerviosa, pero pues a ver como nos va y espero tus comentarios para mejor y modificar en caso extremo los capítulos, gracias por leer y por tu apoyo)_

**Bleach NO me pertenece**

**Capitulo 1**

_No puedo cambiar quien soy_

Los días y meses pasaban, y aun cuando había vuelto en varias ocasiones al desierto no había sabido nada de aquel Adjuca, la peliverde comenzó a pensar que realmente la próxima vez que se topara con él seria en otra vida

Fue entonces que Aizen la envió en compañía de Nnoitra a reclutar a un grupo grande de adjucas y posiblemente vasto lord que habían estado deambulando por un sector algo cercano a las Noches, a la chica nunca le agradaba estar junto con el octavo espada, detestaba a ese ser sin raciocinio siempre incitándola a pelear solo porque el odiaba ser inferior a una mujer; pero aun así no se sentía capaz de contradecir a Aizen.

Ciertamente había pensando lo dicho por aquel menos grande que había conocido, y de cierta manera era cierto, ¿Para qué quisiera iniciar una guerra contra los shinigami, si el mismo era uno? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? Pero ahí estaba ella, corriendo par a par que el pelinegro digiriéndose a reclutar aquellos hollows, fue entonces que algo le llamo la atención, aquel aquelarre que habían enviado a buscar no era tan grande como se le había dicho…no, estaban disminuyendo, muchos reitsus estaban desapareciendo o estaba muy debilitados a duras penas se podían distinguir dos, tal vez tres energías aun en conflicto, disminuyo ligeramente su velocidad al reconocer una de esas energías pero tuvo que acelerar a todo lo que podía al notar la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Nnoitra

-Nnoitra espera…- intento detenerlo pero el sujeto desapareció al aplicar el sonido, cosa que imito

En aquel lugar varios cuerpos a medio consumir estaban tirados, apilados algunos y finalmente un último menos grande intentando golpear a uno de figura de pantera, quien al esquivar uno más de los golpes enterró sus mandíbulas en el cuello del otro comenzando otro festín, el cual tuvo que interrumpir al sentir una presencia…muy fuerte…

-Que divertido va ser aniquilar alguien que acabo con tantos…- dijo divertido y sonriendo maniáticamente Nnoitra

-Tu eres un…-Grimmjow no pudo terminar su frase por intentar esquivar la estocada que corto todo su costado

-Oh pudiste esquivarlo, tal vez si estuvieras en mejores condiciones serias un buen juguete- se burlo Nnoitra mientras Grimmjow se incorporaba en sus cuatro patas

-Y tu serias una gran comida…- le respondió con marcada altanería

-Eres todo un caso… pero mejor te mato y ya…- le dijo levantando su guadaña en forma de media luna- Mu…augh- se quejo al recibir una patada en la nuca que lo mando a volar muchos metros, la pantera solo vio como paso volando el cuerpo del arrancar para que el lugar que antes ocupaba quedara una chica peliverde

-Tu…- intento hablar pero nuevamente la chica uso sonido y se apareció enfrente de él

-Tenemos que irnos- fue lo único que le dijo antes de sentir como su cuerpo era cargado y sentir la presión de la rapidez

-¿Qué demonios haces? Déjame- ordeno el adjuca cuando se detuvo Nelliel

-Cálmate- le pidió dejándolo en la arena- Debes relajarte así tu energía será difícil de rastrear

-¿Y eso qué? Ese tipo casi… tú lo desnucaste…- dijo Grimmjow mientras sus piernas se falseaban y caiga la arena- Demonios…

-Lo deje inconsciente solamente, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Nelliel, al darse cuenta que la preocupación por aquel adjuca, que la había hecho darle tal ataque traicionero a Nnoitra no había desaparecido

-Creí que los espadas eran inteligentes… no estoy bien chica imbécil, ese maldito estúpido casi me corta en dos…- pudo decir respirando dificultosamente

-Estas sangrando mucho…- murmuro la peliverde viendo la gran cortada de todo el costado el felino- Ok, este podrías quedarte inconsciente o cerrar los ojos

-¿Quedarme inconsciente? Cuál es tu problema, no puedo hacer eso además para que…

-Es que no creo que te agrade saber cómo es que puedo sanar las heridas de los demás

-Si puedes hacer que no me muera simplemente hazlo y ya…

-Tú lo pediste…- susurro antes de meter sus dedos en su boca y luego proporcionar una gran cantidad de saliva

-¿Qué haces? No, no, no hagas eso…ASCO- grito el felino mientras se retorcía

-Tu me lo pediste…- le dijo la chica limpiándose

-¿No me digas que hiciste eso con mi pata?

-Si…

-Que asco mujer

-Lo siento- le sonrió- ¿Al menos empiezas a sentirte mejor?

-Si claro…

-Ok- le dijo mientras ponía su pata sobre su hombros- No te quejes por favor, te alejare lo suficiente de esta zona- le informo volviendo a usar sonido deteniéndose en un lugar bastante lejos de Las Noches

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-No quiero que Nnoitra te mate, de este modo el no sentirá tu energía- exclamo alejándose de él- ¿podrías mantenerte cercas de este lugar? Vendré en unos días…por favor

-No prometo nada…Nelliel

-Recuerdas mi nombre, que gusto

-Debo darte las gracias por haberme sanado ¿no es así?

-Pero han sido dos veces, entonces tu pago de la primera es lo feliz que me haces al recordar mi nombre tal vez el segundo pago seria…

-Grimmjow - el corto suponiendo lo que la chica le pediría

-Espero que cuando regrese estés por aquí…Grimmjow- exclamo antes de desaparecer

-Que chica más extraña

Algunos días pasaron, Grimmjow había deambulado cercas de donde Nelliel lo había dejado ya que aun estaba agotado de su pelea, así que prefirió mantenerse en el lugar que relativamente era seguro en esos momentos. En vez de pasar sus días peleando prefirió sentarse a mirar aquella eterna luna.

Hasta que un día al estar apreciándola de pronto sintió que alguien lo intentaba abrazar desde su espalda, inmediatamente se incorporo haciendo que la persona quedara casi montada en su lomo

-Que divertido- canturreo una voz femenina

-Oye, quítate…-exigió el felino sacudiéndose a la chica- No soy tu juguete…

-Tranquilo Grimmy- le dijo la espada bajándose- Solo fue un impulso

-Pensé que tu eras un ser lógico sin instintos…que es lo mismo que impulsos

-Oh vamos, eso es otra cosa ¿Cómo has estado?

-Descansando y tranquilo hasta que llegaste

-Hmm… tu herida parece mejor- le dijo ignorando su respuesta y viendo el costado del adjuca- Siento mucho haberte cargado y abandonado sin una explicación, pero es que no quería que Nnoitra te matara

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho

-Pero es que ese tipo masacra a todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente, y yo quiero llegar a verte con tu forma humana- confeso la chica viendo la luna

-Ya te dije que no voy a ir a ese lugar con ese tipo- le contesto caminando en círculos alrededor de ella

-No quise decir que tenías que ir, yo solo quiero llegar a verte con tu forma humana

-Bah como si eso fuera a pasar…- exclamo echándose en su costado

-Claro que va pasar…- le respondió con tristeza al ver el comportamiento del felino- ¿Por qué dices que no?

-He consumido cada uno de los hollows con los que me topado y mi energía no está aumentado como debería

-Entonces solo debes seguir entrenando, se que algún día vas a ser un arrancar

-Eso espero, porque no quiero ir a vender lo que me resta de alma…si es que aun tenemos algo, a ese tipo

-¿Acaso te mataría usarlo de la misma forma que él lo hace con nosotros?

-Así que ahora aceptas que si los usa

-Lo he pensando y siento que es probable, por eso creo que alguien como tu sería el único que lo usaría para propio beneficio y ser tan descarado para hacerle pensar que estas a su servicio

-Esa es buena idea, aunque seria en circunstancias muy fuera de lo normal- le dijo la pantera

-¿y evolucionar es lo único que quieres?- le pregunto acercándosele y sentándose en posición de loto frente la cabeza de Grimmjow quien se enderezo lo suficiente para acostarse sobre su barriga y cruzar sus patas frontales para acomodar su cabeza

-Quiero ser fuerte, no pretendo perder mi evolución y perderme a mismo

-Nadie quisiera eso- concordó la peliverde- Yo estuve a punto de rendirme cuando aún era una menos grande y fue cuando me llevaron a Las Noches

-Pues yo no quiero ir a ese lugar

-Pero si sigues tu poder va llegar a un límite al estar consumiendo a cuanto adjuca pelees y también podrías acabar muerto

-Eso no me interesa

-Pues a mí sí, siempre que tengo una nueva asignación resulta que tu ya los mataste- le comento con cara de berrinche y Grimmjow solo agudizo mas su vista

-Eso tampoco me interesa

-A mi nuevamente si me importa, un día podría matarme si sigo sin llevarles nuevos menos grandes

-Quieres que te repita las misma palabras- comento el pantera relajándose más, mientras veía que la chica se ponía muy pensativa

-YA SE- grito de repente cuando el adjuca estaba rindiéndose ante el sueño- Hagamos un trato ¿quieres?

-Depende de si el trato es evitar que grites tan cercas de mis orejas- exclamo con molestia Grimmjow

-¿Qué te parece si trabajamos juntos?

-No entiendo

-Si, no tendrás nada que ver con Aizen te lo juro, pero a mí siempre me mandan con las coordenadas exactas de los grupos fuertes de los Adjucas o hasta Vasto Lord- comenzó a explicar- Si tu y yo cooperamos ninguno pierde, solo tendrías que dejarme uno vivo, el segundo más fuerte ¿Quieres?

-A ver si entiendo, tu quieres que tu y yo peleemos juntos contra los aquelarres de menos grandes y me dejarías consumir a todos a excepción del segundo más fuerte

-Así es

-Me agrada, así evitaría morir, tenemos un trato Nelliel- dijo Grimmjow incorporándose al igual que la peliverde

-Somos socios entonces… ¿he?- se quedo confundida cuando extendió su mano y luego vio las patas del adjuca, eran como casi el triple de su mano- Creo que un apretón de manos no es buena idea

-Si las tuviera no haría eso de todos modos- comento con su clásica voz agresiva pero en eso sintió que nuevamente aquella mujer lo abrazaba por la cabeza- Oye no hagas eso

-Un trato debe cerrarse con un apretón de manos y como no puedo entonces te abrazare

El tiempo paso y su trato se realizo siempre que Nelliel salía al desierto sin algún tipo de compañía iba directamente a donde sentía a Grimmjow y juntos iban hacia el objetivo, en la primera pelea arreglaron su estrategia, Nelliel iría a contactar al segundo más fuerte si el aceptaba lo noqueaba para que no hablara al respecto sobre su trato con Grimmjow, ya que cuando recibía la señal él se acercaba para derrotar a los demás menos grandes, en esa única ocasión Nelliel se quedo al margen viendo como Grimmjow derrotaba a todos los que se le igualaban o superaban en poder, pero a los más débiles los ahuyentaba.

Mientras pasaban los días que se veían Nelliel solo defendía a Grimmjow de algún que otro ataque a traición, además de que logro preguntarle porque dejaba ir a los débiles o no atacaba a los ya heridos, la escueta respuesta del pantera fue "No es Honorable".

Cuando Grimmjow comía, Nelliel a veces le hacía compañía, ya que era rara la vez que un Hollow accedía a ir con ella, en esos ratos la convivencia se hacía más amena, ella le platicaba sus pesares. Le llego a contar lo poco feliz que se sentía en Las Noches, según lo que le decía Stark era el único que compartía su poco animo por las peleas, Nnoitra era todo lo contrario, de hecho Grimmjow estaba desarrollando cierto desagrado por ese tipo por su costumbre de fastidiar a Nelliel.

De cierta manera comenzaron a conocerse realmente, al menos la peliverde se comportaba como la chiquilla que era, hubo una ocasión en que Grimmjow se dio cuenta que también se estaba atando a ella, ya que la mujer se había quedado dormida y el fue a acostarse cercas para que lo usara de almohada. Y era cierto ambos se estaban acostumbrado y de cierta manera encariñando con su presencia, Grimmjow cuando estaba solo pensaba que era lo que hacia la chica encerrada en ese lugar si tanto lo detestaba, ella deseaba en parte que él estuviera ahí en Las Noches para sentirse más feliz, aunque también soñaba con irse de ese lugar para poder vivir su vida en paz.

En una ocasión Grimmjow como era su costumbre estaba observando la luna cuando sintió un peso extra en su lomo, no se quejo sabía que era inútil.

-Grimmy ¿Me extrañaste?- cuestiono la peliverde abrazando su cuello, prácticamente acostándose en el lomo del hollow

-No

-Grimmy- reclamo con tono de berrinche

-¿Y esta vez a donde vamos a ir?- se limito a preguntar

-No tengo ninguna asignación, solo vine a patrullar- dijo mientras que Grimmjow comenzaba a caminar- Así que creí que podrías acompañarme un rato- se bajo del lomo de su amigo y le sonrió- Claro si quieres

-No tengo mucho que hacer de todos modos

-Bien

Caminaron un buen rato platicando pero luego el silencio los gobernó, no era un silencio incomodo solo un grato silencio, fue cuando Nelliel se detuvo y luego se puso frente de Grimmjow, delante de ellos estaba un menos grande.

-Es un Vasto Lord, fuerte no quiero que te involucres- le pidió Nelliel al pantera que ya se había dado cuenta del poder de ese tipo, era un poco más grande que la Arrancar, tenía una forma humanoide con alas, estaba completamente negro pero tenía algunos detalles en verde esmeralda- Oye- lo llamo y este levanto su rostro, dejando ver un rostro de murciélago cubierto por su máscara que era como un casco completamente pegado a su rostro

-¿Arrancar?

-Si, ¿quisieras ser alguien como yo?

-Yo ya no puedo seguir…

-Podrías llegar ser alguien como yo, solo tienes que venir conmigo a Las Noches

-¿Con el shinigami?- pregunto el vasto lord

-Si…solo tienes que jurarle lealtad- explico Nelliel

-Un precio justo para lo que obtengo, iré contigo arrancar

-Bien, MI nombre es Nelliel Tu Oderschwank- se presento girándose hacia aquel edificio- Vamos

-¿Y el no viene?- pregunto señalando con sus manos a Grimmjow

-No, espero que no menciones que lo viste- le pidió Nelliel- Nos vemos Grimmy- le dijo cuando el pantera siguió su camino sin dejar de ver aquel menos grande que solo por conservar el aspecto superficial de un animal y su máscara no parecía completamente un humano

-Si claro- solo dijo el felino mientras él y Nelliel desaparecía en cada uno de los lados

Para la molestia de ambos, el tiempo que no se vieron fue alrededor de un mes, Grimmjow había cazado uno que otro menos grande, fue en una ocasión que deambulaba por unas dunas bastante altas que sintió una presencia conocida y frente a él apareció una ráfaga blanca que luego se engancho en su cuello.

-GRIMMY QUE ALEGRIA VOLVER A VERTE

-QUEDAMOS EN NO GRITARME EN LAS OREJAS- rugió el felino asustándola para luego acostarse y cubrir sus orejas con sus patas

-Lo siento…

-Nelliel-sama- llamaron dos voces a los lejos y vio a dos arrancar siguiéndola

-Creí que no te me acercarías con compañía, o pretendes traicionar nuestro trato- le dijo molesto el arrancar

-No, no, ellos son mi fracción, mis mejores amigos podemos confiar plenamente en ellos- le dijo

-Nelliel-sama sabe que no somos tan rápidos como usted

-Les presento a Grimmjow-san- les dijo a los dos sujetos flaco y gordo, y claro el felino vio con extrañeza a la peliverde por haberle puesto un sufijo lo que le confirmaba que disfrutaba hacerlo enojar con su sobrenombre

-Órale, creí que había dicho que era un Adjuca- comento Pesche

-Es pequeño ¿Sabes?

-Y a ustedes que- rugió el felino aterrorizándolos haciendo que se alejaran como 10 metros

-También dijo que era tranquilo

-Y es malo ¿Sabes?- dijeron llenos de miedo

-Vayan a jugar en la arena, enseguida voy con ustedes- les dijo mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la cabeza del felino quien se había vuelto acostar adolorido de sus sensibles orejas- ¿te lastime mucho?- le pregunto usando su fuerza para apoyar parte del cuello y la cabeza de su amigo en su regazo- Lo siento mucho

-Últimamente las he tenido más sensibles- se quejo, pero agudizo sus ojos al sentir las manos de la chica acariciando el reverso de sus pequeñas orejas

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él, dejando que su cabello se deslizara por parte de esta- Sabes quise venir antes, pero el Vasto Lord que vimos el ultimo día resulto ser bastante fuerte y me pusieron a orientarlo, lo convirtieron en el cuarto espada- le conto mientras sus caricias seguían- Es un buen chico, muy serio y realmente parece muerto, esta todo pálido jeje- se rio al recordarlo- Pero entre más tiempo pasaba encerrada en Las Noches más quería estar aquí afuera contigo- declaro ante el silencio de Grimmjow- Te extra…-corto su frase al sentir unos leves y cortos movimientos de la gran cabeza del felino, era como el de los gatos cuando se acarician contra los demás

-Mis orejas ya están bien- le dijo levantándose y al instante llegaron sus fracciones

-Nelliel-sama vamos a jugar- gritaron al traer unos pedazos de material liso y le pasaron uno mientras tomaban otro ellos dos y se aventaban duna abajo-YEAH- gritaron al usar de resbaladilla la arena

-Vamos Grimmy- el dijo la chica poniendo el pedazo de ese material que parecía corteza en la orilla de la duna

-Que crees que estoy para andar jugando o que- dijo el felino viendo con desconfianza aquello

-Anda le pidió- acercándolo a la corteza y casi haciéndolo que se suba

-No quiero…

-Ahora yo me subo y…SIII QUE DIVERTIDO

-BAJENME DE AQUÍ- grito al ensartar sus garras en la corteza mientras el súper trasporte agarraba velocidad, pero se encontraron con un árbol rebelde y salieron volando

-¿Grimmy estas bien?- pregunto la peliverde al sacudirse la arena- ¿estas muerto?- pregunto al verlo tirado de espalda

-No vuelvas obligarme hacer algo…EN TU VIDA- le dijo levándose y sacudiéndose

-Lo juro- prometió ahora viendo como sus fracciones se daban en la torre

-Son unos idiotas…- comento el felino al verlos

-Solo son algo despistados…

-Ahora entiendo porque son tus fracciones…- se burlo obteniendo una mirada molesta de la chica que luego la transformo en una sonrisa que no le presagiaba algo bueno… y así lo fue cuando sintió un abrazo sofocante

-No soy despistada Grimmy- le dijo mientras más lo abrazaba, algo que ella sabía que no le agradaba a su amigo que hiciera

-Suéltame- ordeno el adjuca

-No, hasta que me canse no te voy a soltar-y así lo hizo se mantuvo con su agarre creyendo que así molestaba a Grimmjow, ante las reacciones que tenia este sobre esas clases de acciones de ella, pero lo que no sabía es que la incomodidad de Grimmjow ahora no se debía a eso, sino que con el tiempo le había estado tomando el gusto y que ahora, precisamente en ese momento, lo que le molestaba era el creciente deseo de poder retribuir la acción

Lo detestaba si, el era un ser frio porque demonios estaba atándose a esa persona, su deseo de ser arrancar ahora tenía un nuevo motivo además del anterior, el quería al menos una vez bajar sus defensas y poder abrazarla…DEMONIOS que mal se sentía al admitirse a si mismo un deseo que él consideraba tan estúpido…tan humano.

El día paso y los arrancar tenían que regresar, Nelliel le prometió regresar dentro dos días, ya que Nnoitra la había vuelto a molestar y no tenia los ánimos para estar soportándolo, además de que siempre se la pasaba mucho mejor afuera de ese edificio. Grimmjow la vio marcharse, su frialdad había disminuido desde que la había conocido pero algo en todo su ser lo hacía sentir raro al verla alejarse cada vez más, sacudió su cuerpo intentando alejar esas sensaciones innecesarias

El día para Nelliel había iniciado muy bien, había hecho sus tareas rápidamente y ahora buscaba en su habitación a sus amigos, tenía hambre y quería comer para poder irse al desierto con Grimmjow, pero Pesche y Dondochaka no aparecían por ningún lado, así que fue a buscarlos a fuera, mientras caminaba por aquella terraza elevada de sus territorios se topo con Nnoitra quien la provoco nuevamente pero como era usual para ella se alejo, fue justo ahí que el muro exploto dejando tirados a sus más valiosos amigos, les habían arrancado toda su máscara; aun así Nelliel le dijo firmemente que esa no era una razón para pelear pero que le haría pagar por lastimar a sus personas valiosas.

La pelea claramente la estaba ganando Nelliel, pero fue cuando llego a la zona que Szayel había preparado para él, vio como Nelliel la pisaba y sonrió, esquiva la espada de la chica y salto hacia atrás de ella

-¡Muy Lento!- exclamo Nelliel blandiendo horizontalmente su espada, para ver incrédula como la imagen de su enemigo se borraba fue entonces que sintió un frio cruzar a través de parte de su rostro haciendo en el proceso que levantara su cara

Su mirada se mantenía incrédula, ese frio se estaba convirtiendo en algo cálido, su rango de visión podía ver gotas de sangre y pedazos de su máscara volar por los aires, con una ola de dolor y repentina debilidad sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y como su visión se empezaba a tornar negra

En sus pensamientos durante la corta batalla habían sido invadidos por sus fracciones, pero ahora que sentía presa de la inconsciencia su mente no pensaba en el dolor, no pensaba en su derrota, solo se concentraba en aquel Adjuca que hacía tiempo había conocido en el desierto, aquel "hueco" que lo que buscaba era su propia meta, aquel guerrero que mantenía un honor y aun así era un ser destructivo… si la única imagen que su mente le hacía ver era la figura de Grimmjow

-"No podre hacer realidad uno de mis deseos" - pensó al caer de rodillas y en el momento en sus ojos se cerraban y la luz solo era un halo lejano vio como su visión del Pantera era transformada en la silueta de un hombre cubierto por sombras- "Grimm…lo siento"- fue lo último que pensó al caer secamente en el piso frio de aquel lugar.

En aquel lugar no sabias si era de día o de noche, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que ese día estaba a punto de acabar y Nelliel no había aparecido, Grimmjow veía ahora la silueta de la noches al fondo, algo le hacía sentir mal, comenzó a sentirse frio…solo.

***GN***

Pues aquí parte de la historia entre ellos dos según yo jaja, se que es como muy superficial pero siento aun asi que tiene su profundidad ya que aunque simple esta bien a mi parecer.

Aun falta parte de lo que ocurrió antes de aparesca Ichigo en la vida de estos dos asi que espero siga contando con su apoyo.

SE CUIDAN DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN

A.C. AKASUNA


	3. te fuiste

_Hola chavos, siento la tardanza es q me enferme y hasta hoy que me siento mejor, eso de estar dos días seguidos tirada en la cama con fiebre no era bueno, pero bueno aquí andamos y casi cometo una tarugada jaja les iba subir el capitulo 3, y luego reaccione al leer un pedazo y dije oh en que estoy pensando y ya corregí el horror. Tal vez en este capitulo ya se trangiversa un poco los datos vagos que tenemos de los espadas pero pues es que nada esta claro por eso, como pues esto realmente no tiene nada que ver con la historia original pues me tome la libertad de quitar unas cosillas que no iban con la ruta de la historia._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo y también a los que nada mas lo leen pero aun asi quiero sus comentarios…_

_**Kika123 **__(pues aquí esta la continuación, espero te agrade), __**Drake99999**__ (Obviamente si me importa sus expectativas para ver si les estoy escribiendo algo bueno aunque sea para pasar el rato, y por cierto ya me pase por unas dos de tus historias creo que ya te deje review y en devianart también vi tu trabajo me agradaron los colgantes mas los del yinyan), __**Misari**__ (gracias por seguir el fic, y pues si hay muy pocos en español pero pues ya se irán animando mas), __**Al Shinomori**__ (pues aquí esta el otro capitulo y pues a mi no se me da el romance pero siempre doy lo mejor de mí, espero que si te agrade como va evolucionar la historia, y espero que estés aprovechando la inspiración, no he estado conectada por lo que dije haya arriba), __**Sean-Raizou**__ (pues bien aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero te agrade), __**Yamile**__ (no te preocupes te entiendo yo también ando bien malita, pero bueno a mejorarnos que vienen las fiestas n-n) y __**May Hudson**__ (No preocupes yo siempre termino los fics que subo, nunca dejo nada incompleto a veces me tardo por falta de inspiración pero los termino aquí esta la nueva entrega)_

**BLEACH NO ES MIO, ES DE TITE KUBO**

**Capitulo 2**

_Ahora que te fuiste, ¿esto es lo que realmente quiero?_

Habían pasado mas días y el estúpidamente seguía en aquel lugar, ella no había regresado, ella no había aumentado su reitsu para indicarle que no estaba sola, simplemente ella lo había olvidado… o tal vez algo malo había pasado. Sin saber porque comenzó a caminar hacia Las Noches, mientras avanzaba se topo con un grupo de adjucas, antes de lanzarse a comerlos alcanzo a escuchar que algo extraño había sucedió en aquel edificio, un espada había desaparecido, sin saber porque lo supuso esa espada había sido Nelliel, sin darles oportunidad siquiera los derroto.

Siguió con su camino, ahora teniendo un motivo casi nulo de existir y para ir con Aizen, quería saber que había pasado con aquella chica que tanto le había enseñado de su propio mundo, de su propia capacidad y de su honor de guerrera. Con el tiempo aquella silueta se había hecho mucho mas gigantesca a tal grado que ya no veía desierto a un lado de esta, no sabía cómo rayos iba poder pasar aquella paredes hasta que vio un pequeño grupo de adjucas y gillian avanzar guiados por un tipo de cabello castaño, corrió hasta ellos y logro llamar la atención del arrancar

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto el extraño sujeto- Anda contesta te lo ordena Dordonii

-Solo soy alguien que quiere unirse al ejército de Aizen-sama- respondido el felino asqueándose de sí mismo por lo dicho

-Tu nivel de reitsu es mucho mayor que todos estos juntos anda muévete, Aizen-sama se alegrara de que le traje alguien muy fuerte, tal vez me dé un buen premio mira que ser el espada sexta y tener que estar por debajo de alguien como Nnoitra ya me harto…

Grimmjow escuchaba toda sus quejas, pero de cierta manera le estaba dando buenos datos, cuando fue presentado ante Aizen este se sonrió de una manera tan asquerosamente megalómana que Grimmjow quería arrancársela de una vez, pero al menos consiguió por lo que iba, el sería el primero en transformarse en arrancar de los que habían llegado.

Fue encerrado en un cuarto en donde lo enredaron con vendas, siempre estaban ajustando las vendas, pero lograba escuchar a los que pasaban por ahí. Un día escucho la voz de Nnoitra, sonrió en sus adentros al escucharle decir que su reitsu se le hacía familiar, pero que era imposible el siendo el espada número cinco mataba a quien se le aparecía.

Casi siempre pasaba los días dormido, realmente había sido cierto lo que había dicho…había vendido lo último que le quedaba de alma, porque cada día se sentía mas solo. Después de un tiempo su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas abrirse, escucho mucha gente reuniéndose.

-Hoy es el día en que recibimos a un nuevo miembro arrancar- escucho la voz de Aizen

Después de varias palabrerías de mas, sintió un gran poder corriendo por todo su cuerpo, poco a poco sintió que sus ataduras se aflojaban, y fue cuando lo sintió, ya no sentía sus garras en vez sentía dedos, su cuerpo no se sentía pesado…era ligero, muy ligero. Comenzó a quitarse los vendajes su mano derecha la llevo hacia su rostro, también estaba cubierto, abrió sus ojos y le fue difícil ajustarse a la poca luz que le llegaba desde fuera de los vendajes; ese poder que sintió en su cuerpo ceso y con dificultad se hinco en sus nuevas rodillas.

-Bienvenido-le dijo Aizen mientras que él y sus espadas veían como el humo comenzaba a disminuir

-…-se mantuvo en silencio mientras con sus garras tomaba sus vendajes y los arrancaba de un tajo, sonrió sarcástico al ver al shinigami frente a él y detrás a todos sus…iguales

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jagerjackes- siseo escuchando su voz, pero en un tono más humano

-Eres fuerte Grimmjow- comento sonriente Aizen- Tendrías el nivel medio de un espada, pero ahora tengo completos a los diez y…- abrió los ojos cuando el nuevo hombre sonrió con autosuficiencia al momento en su palma se tornaba roja

-Nada de eso…- exclamo el peliazul mientras levantaba su mano y disparaba el cero que paso a un lado del shinigami- Quiero su puesto- solicito mientras todos volteaban a ver a Dordonii petrificado en su lugar con su hombro quemado y el hoyo provocado del cero detrás de él, Nnoitra fue el único que mantuvo su mirada fija en Grimmjow

-Eres un hombre muy impulsivo Grimmjow, pero espero que cambies poco a poco cuando pase el tiempo en que te desempeñes como la Sexta espada- concluyo Aizen al levantar su mano

-Aquí- simplemente dijo el peliazul al mostrarle la espalda a su nuevo jefe y señalar a un lado de su agujero y un seis se tatuó

Un asistente apareció para llevar a Grimmjow a lo que serian sus nuevos aposentos, quien paso sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros espada. Ulquiorra se le quedo viendo e hizo la única mueca parecida a una sonrisa

Los días pasaron, Grimmjow esperaba lo prometido por Aizen, ya que este le había dicho que si necesitaba una fracción solo tenía que pedirla y hasta podrían extraer ha algún hollow que hubiera sido consumido por él, obviamente pidió que sus antiguos seguidores fueran convertidos en arrancar. No quería llamar la atención así que sabia poco de lo de Nelliel, todos decían que se había escapado y que Aizen la había remplazado por Cirucci, la cual ya estaba pasando a la lista de privaron espada con el descubrimiento de otra Vasto Lord.

El peliazul camino hasta lo que había escuchado habían sido los aposentos de Nelliel, en cuanto llego ahí se le hizo obvio que no había escapado, las señas de la batalla contra Nnoitra aun estaban ahí, se sintió débil por no poder saber que fue lo que realmente había pasado, si Nelliel había muerto, pero sus pensamientos los guardaría para otra ocasión ya que a un lado de él había aparecido Ulquiorra

-Tu eras aquel adjuca que acompañaba a Nelliel en el desierto- dijo escuetamente sin mostrar emociones

-No sé de que hablas ¿Quién es Nelliel?- pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona e hizo ademan de retirarse pero el pelinegro lo detuvo

-Te tendré vigilado Grimmjow- fueron las últimas palabras que le dedico al seguir con su camino, opuesto a la edificación

- IDIOTA- grito al disparar un cero contra la edificación- A mi no me amenazas- le dijo mientras lo veía con odio, para luego desaparecer de la vista de Ulquiorra, el se quedo un pequeño lapso viendo a esa parte de la edificación de la que tras el ataque ya no había mucho

-Nelliel…-susurro Ulquiorra al retirar su mirada de ese lugar y luego desaparecer con su sonido

Después de eso Grimmjow fue informado de que su fracción estaba lista, y que si sentía con ganas de lanzar ceros a diestra y siniestra mejor que se fuera al desierto ya que no se podían dar el lujo de perder más edificios.

Todos estaban ahí Edorado, ShawLong, Dei Roi, Nakim, Ilfort y Lunuganga; claro el ultimo al ser un gillian pues siendo un arrancar no se veía tan humano, de hecho no tenían nada de humano por ordenes de Aizen lo enviaron al desierto, honestamente a Grimmjow le valía lo que hicieran, él ya había cumplido su parte del trato los había hecho experimentar la evolución.

Su vida comenzaba a caer en la rutina de ser un arrancar, hasta que cierto día lo enviaron a uno de los otros pequeños edificios que estaban enterrados en las arenas, junto con Nnoitra, realmente le molesto estar ahí con ese tipo solo, las ganas de romperle la cara eran muchas pero se tranquilizaría. Llegaron a una habitación que estaba llena de adjucas y gillians a media trasformación, no entendía para que los querían pero bueno, un asistente de les informo que todos habían estado luchando contra ellos mismos y que varios estaban heridos y Nnoitra sonrió

-Perfecto así podemos decir que ya estaban muertos- exclamo al momento en que Grimmjow lo volteaba ver y el asistente era cortado a la mitad, el pelinegro comenzó a masacrar aquellos tipos

-Oye ¿Qué demonios haces?- le pregunto el sexto

-Divirtiéndome con una buena pelea, anda eres la destrucción ¿no es así?

-Ellos ni arrancar llegan, además están medios muertos

-¿Y eso qué? Ven vamos a divertirnos, vamos a luchar

-Eso no es una lucha- dijo Grimmjow viéndolo serio- Son seres inferiores y heridos esto no es honorable- exteriorizo su opinión para luego verlo despectivamente- Lo que estas haciendo solo lo haría un ANIMAL- ante lo ultimo Nnoitra se quedo estático viendo la espalda del peliazul y un voz desagradable hizo eco en su cabeza

-_No tengo motivo de pelear, comportándote en base a tus instintos pareces un animal…_

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- siseo al dirigirse hacia el levantando su guadaña, pero se detuvo cuando Grimmjow puso su espada en su cuello al mismo tiempo que el tenia su arma en el del felino

-Algún día te voy a matar Nnoitra ya que estas en mi camino…- fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer

-Imbécil…imbécil...- grito antes de destrozar a los hollows restantes

Grimmjow seguía haciendo muchos amigos en Las Noches, si claro es decir Nnoitra le hacía saber el odio que le tenía, Ulquiorra siempre lo estaba observando, Aizen siempre lo veía con desconfianza y que decir del hermano de Ilfort, le parecía asqueroso como lo miraba, pero bueno al menos llevaba la fiesta en paz con Stark y Hallibel, se ignoraban, se observaban o en su defecto intercambiaban sonidos en vez de palabras.

Pero no era lo único que le estaba haciendo un infierno su estancia en aquel lugar, siempre que conciliaba el sueño; ya que sus territorios estaban a un lado de los de Ulquiorra y mínimo sabia que él no lo mataría a traición; tenia pesadillas que le estaban afectando su poca sanidad mental y le recordaban lo que había dado por su nuevo cuerpo.

Sabía que no era normal para un hollow tener sueños, pero el solo tenía pesadillas siempre soñaba lo mismo…un lugar completamente lleno de luz y su mirada siempre se centraba en la silueta femenina que era lo único que había; el perfil de Nelliel era lo único que veía, ese sueño se llenaba de desesperación, era cuando la peliverde se giraba hacia él y le sonreía, el estúpidamente extendía su mano hacia ella pero era cuando lo veía…su mano era una garra, nuevamente tenia patas, nuevamente dirigía su atención en Nelliel y su figura empezaba a desaparecer y solo escuchaba un grito de dolor.

Era en ese momento en que se despertaba y no podía volver a pegar los parpados en una semana, así que se la pasaba viendo hacia la luna desde una de sus ventanas, anhelando pisar nuevamente aquellas arenas sin estar bajo las malditas órdenes de Aizen.

Así paso tanto tiempo, estaba harto, un día fue tanto su mal humor que solo les ordeno a su fracción que lo siguiera, se marcho hacia el desierto para desquitar un poco su frustración con las dunas. Grimmjow se dirigió hasta las enormes dunas en donde había visto por última vez a ese mujer, estaba harto consigo mismo, como era posible que él estuviera mal por alguien más.

-MALDICION- grito con todo sus fuerzas mientras volaba de un cero aquel gran montículo de arena

-AHHH- escucho tres gritos y sus fracciones se apresuraron para ir hacia donde estaban los dueños de los gritos

-Miren, miren lo que encontramos…- canturreo Dei Roi

-Son unas ratitas- le siguió Nakim, mientras los cinco sacaban sus espadas para posarlas en los cuellos de los tres

-No nos hagan daño- pidió el más delgado de ellos, teniendo el valor de subir su mirada para ver a sus agresores, también viendo que a lo lejos había otro sujeto de espaldas

-Pero si son simples hollows- se burlo Ilfort, justo en el momento en que de la arena salía un gusano con una máscara…muy grande

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Edorado preparando un cero

-NOO, no le hagan daño a Bawabawa- grito la más pequeña cubierta de una manta verde, al ponerse entre el arrancar y el gran monstruo

-Quítate o te frio junto con esa cosa- lo amenazo Edoardo, pero en vez de que se quitaran se les juntaron los otros dos

-Vaya que lindos…- comento sarcástico Nakim

-Mátenlos- ordeno ShawLong, pero la luz de un cero y varias explosiones los interrumpieron

Giraron hacia donde estaba el peliazul y vieron como estaba destruyendo las dunas con su cero y al detenerse este los miro de soslayo.

-CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA-les grito el espada, su fracción se quedaron congelados y los chicos se echaron al suelo miedosos

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon las fracciones sin despegar el ojo de sus rehenes

-Dejen de perder el tiempo con gusanos y vámonos- les dijo cerrando sus ojos

-Pero Grimmjow-sama ellos son basura deberíamos matarlos- le dijo ShawLong

-"¿Grimmjow?"- se pregunto mentalmente el hollow morado levantando su cara para poder ver al jefe de aquellos arrancar quien apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asustándolo a él y a acompañantes haciendo que la capucha de la pequeña se resbalara

-Mire es una arrancar- dijo Dei Roi, pero no era necesario el espada ya lo había visto y lo había dejado muy sorprendido

-"Esos ojos…su cabello…"-la mente del peliazul comenzó a recordar todo

-Ella solo es una pequeña, ¿no lo sabes?- les dijo Dondochaka abrazando a Nell, quien se veía aterrorizada

-Ni siquiera tiene una espada ni nada- exclamo Pesche, poniéndose entre sus amigos y el espada

-Esa niña…-susurro Grimmjow echando su cuerpo hacia atrás

-¿Y que, que no tenga espada?- dijo Ilfort- Eso no le quita que es una arrancar, Grimmjow-sama deberíamos llevarla con Aizen-sama

-¿Aizen?- pregunto el hollow con máscara de bicho- No, Arrancar-san ella es inofensiva se lo juro…- pero fue callado por una patada en su cara

-Mas respeto insecto, el es el gran Grimmjow-sama la sexta espada- le dijo Edorado, pero Pesche fue levantado por el tipo de chaleco que portada

-Por favor, ella solo es una niña- volvió a decir en suplica para ver que el que lo tenía levantado era Grimmjow

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le cuestiono el espada, si el hollow de color morado estaba inseguro de quien era, le basto con ver los fríos y azules ojos de su "agresor"

-Pesche, espada-sama- les contesto en un susurro, esperando que realmente fuera el Grimmjow que había conocido meses atrás, el espada dejo salir un bufido

-¿ella?...- se limito a decir aun mostrando una mirada fría mientras la de Pesche se tornaba mas triste

-Ya lo dije, solo es una niña sin espada, sin poder, sin nada mas que nosotros- le respondió intentando darle entender las cosas y cuando vio los ojos azules se ocultaban por los parpados supo que lo había logrado

-Vámonos- ordeno el espada soltando sin delicadeza a Pesche que corrió hacia Nell inmediatamente

-Pero Grimmjow-sama…- dijeron sus fracciones

-He dicho VAMONOS- rugió el peliazul desapareciendo seguido por sus fracciones que estaban muy contrariados

Grimmjow se detuvo unos kilómetros lejos de ahí al igual que sus fracciones Shawlong e Ilfort se acercaron a él, preocupados por su actitud pero no había mucho que hacer o decir, ni siquiera ellos entendían

-Gr…

-Regresen a Las Noches yo los alcanzo en un momento…- pidió en un tono bajo ocultando su ojos con su flequillo

-Pero…

-Es una orden…- el limito a decir mientras que sus compañeros se veía entre si y luego desaparecieron con sonido, el silencio de aquel desierto lo hacía sentir en casa…técnicamente ese era su hogar, pero sus recuerdos ahí solo lo atormentaban había ido aquel edificio para encontrar a la única persona que se le acerco, que se intereso por el…que logro una amistad con ella

Sacudió su cabeza intentando tolerar la rabia y la tristeza que su mente había estado acumulando, sin que el permitiera mostrarlos, respiro hondo y vio hacia atrás, en donde sabia que aun deberían de estar aquellos tres luego miro a Las Noches, y lo deicidio.

-Lunuganga- llamo Grimmjow y al instante una túmulo de arena con una masca apareció- Se que estuviste observando- dijo secamente- Esos tipos…

-¿Quiere que los elimine?- pregunto el arrancar

-No, todo lo contrario

-¿Qué?... pero ¿y se acercan a las Noches?...Aizen…

-No creo que se acerquen…pero si lo hacen haz lo que tengas que hacer

-Si Grimmjow-sama

-Lárgate y no te acerques al lugar en el que yo este- le ordeno mirándolo fríamente

-Si Grimmjow-sama- dijo la arena y se retiro

El espada uso sonido y tras varios minutos se encontró en otro lugar del desierto, aquel era el lugar en donde había matado a sus primeros Adjucas, algo así nunca se le olvidaría, miro a su alrededor

-No tenemos corazón y aun así es la primera vez que realmente siento que mi pecho esta vacio-se dijo así mismo sacando su espada- Nelliel realmente está muerta, o al menos para mí- rasguño la hoja de sus espada- No le veo otro sentido de volver aquí…TRITURA PANTERA

La onda de sonido rompió varias puntas de aquellos arboles blancos, sentía todo su poder sin el miedo de perderlo, vio sus piernas que ahora tenían su antigua forma pero mucho muy estilizadas, sintió el largo de su cabello, su cola y finalmente observo sus manos que ahora tenían garras. Sonrió socarronamente tenía todo lo que quería, no de la forma que lo quería, pero lo tenía debía dejar de sentir esa emociones tan humanas, el era un arrancar…la forma mas evolucionada de un hollow y eso significaba que a lo máximo que llegaba era la lógica y precisamente eso era lo que ahora lo hacía pensar que no tenía sentido aquella furia que tenia por aquella mujer que le hizo compañía en ese desierto. Se acuclillo para poder tocar la arena y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido ya…Nell…-murmuro disponiéndose a correr un poco por el desierto, pero una presencia repentina lo hizo girarse para ponerse en posición de batalla

-No deberías de estar liberando tu resurrección sin razón- le dijo Ulquiorra

-Pero si tenía una razón, imbécil- le dijo mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa torcida mientras que el pelinegro mostraba incógnita en sus ojos- Fue porque se me antojo, o que me vas a ir a delatar con Aizen, perrito- exclamo el peliazul burlándose de él

-Estamos bajo el mando de Aizen, debemos hacer lo que él dice

-Pues no lo creo, no confió en ese sujeto

-Pero el nos devolvió nuestra forma humana

-¿Y eso que?- le dijo molesto Grimmjow- No es como si hubiera querido recurrir a él, y aunque lo hice no quiere decir que sea un perro faldero como tu

-No lo soy- simplemente respondió el pelinegro viendo como se alejaba el otro

-Si claro, confías completamente en él ¿o dime por que no lo harías?- le pregunto sin recibir respuesta- Ya me lo imaginaba, ahora aléjate de mí, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie- simplemente termino desapareciendo

-Es un shinigami- dejo que sus palabras se las llevara el viento

Así como se llevaron los años y los acontecimientos, la misma rutina de todos los años se rompió el día que Aizen, Gin y Tousen llegaron a Las Noches para quedarse, pasaron pocos días para que Aizen enviara su fiel Ulquiorra y Yami para probar al nuevo objeto de interés, Kurosaki Ichigo.

-GN—

_Pues ¿Cómo estuvo?_

_Espero que bien, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	4. sufriendo

_Aquí el nuevo capítulo, pues ahora si pido un poco mas de paciencia porque primero aun no tengo el final escrito y este capítulo junto con el que le sigue tuvo que ser reestructurado porque pues sentí que las palabras eran medias raras, además de que como ahora si es hora de que salga lo que realmente paso pues espero que les agrade y que me tengan paciencia por los diálogos están transcriptos, no puedo modificar enteramente la historia original._

_**Misari**__ (gracias por el consejo pues uso el corrector ortográfico seré honesta como en mis anteriores historias soy MUY mala en ortografía seré una ñoña pero la ortografía no es mi fuerte, y pues si es feo estar enferma, no pude ni brindar a gusto jaja),__** Drake99999**__ (pues si voy a checar esa página que me dices, dibujas padre yo tengo una cuenta en deviart pero no he subido nada, voy a ver si lo hago un día de estos, espero te guste el capitulo),__** May Hudson**__ (leo cuando puedas, siempre serán bienvenidos tus reviews),__** Al Shinomori**__ (si se que podría haber escrito un encuentro más tierno pero como quiero apegarme a la historia original en el trayecto pasado de los arrancar que no tenemos ni idea a el futuro después del término del arco de la guerra pues escribí lo que escribí pero ahora ya vienen dos capítulos sentimentales individualmente para el rencuentro espero te guste), y a __**Yamile**__ (Si estaba pequeña pues ahora se viene las peleas que pasaron y a ver lo que piensan los arrancar, espero te guste y espero que tu también te la hayas pasado bien en tu festejo) _

**Capitulo 3**

_Sufriendo por las cosas que no puedo reparar_

El sexto espada no se explicaba esa obsesión por un simple humano que había despertado sus poderes de shinigami, pero que se le podía hacer al le iba y le venía, lo que quería era que simplemente los shinigami mataran al maldito de Aizen para el poder ser libre, para poder alejarse de lo que el mismo se fue a meter por su estúpido temor a perder su conciencia.

Cuando Ulquiorra regreso ya todos estaban en la sala donde Aizen tenía aquel ridículo trono, el espada número cuatro les mostro la pelea que habían tenido contra Kurosaki y otros sujetos, luego le informo a Aizen que no creyó necesario perder tiempo en alguien tan débil, no quería aceptarlo pero vio tal oportunidad de molestar a Ulquiorra ante una leve muestra de no completar al pie de la letra una orden de su veneradísimo Aizen.

-No digas estupideces- dijo llamando la atención de aquel pelinegro que tanto le desesperaba-Si me hubiese topado con alguien tan débil habría acabado con el sin pensármelo- le dijo intentando molestarlo y mantener su cubierta de espada fiel y feliz por la estúpida causa de Aizen

-Grimmjow…- nombro Ulquiorra viéndolo

-No importa que basura sea te ordenaron matarlo ¿Deberías de haberlo hecho no es así?- le cuestiono

-Opino lo mismo- intervino ShawLong- Si no valía la pena matarlo ¿Valía la pena dejarlo vivo?

-Si vemos a Yami cuando decías que no valía pena matarlo en realidad te referías a que no pudieron acabar con él

-Estaba ocupado con los otros dos, el chico quedo lejos de mi alcance

-Ya te dije que yo hubiera acabado con ellos…

-¿Qué no entendiste porque no acabamos con él?- cuestiono el pelinegro- Lo que le interesa a Aizen-sama es el potencial de ese chico, su energía no es normal es por eso que podría crecer y en un futuro lo podríamos hacer uno de nosotros, por eso no lo matamos

-Seguro solo te asustaste, ¿Qué demonios harías sino podrías convertirlo en alguien de nosotros?

-De eso me encargaría en ese momento- sentencio Ulquiorra dejando callado a Grimmjow

Aizen intervino dejándole a cargo el asunto a Ulquiorra, eso no era algo que le agradara al peliazul, él quería tener la oportunidad de alejarse de Aizen, aun cuando disfrutaba mucho de luchar, y si ese chico realmente tenia tal poder y lo convertían en uno más del aquel absurdo ejercito, seguiría atado a Aizen con el único destino de la muerte en su futuro.

Aun sabiendo las ordenes Grimmjow no quiso quedarse esperando, llevaba tanto tiempo aburrido, encerrado y vacio que lo único que quería es sentir la adrenalina una vez más. Se encontraba en el techo de una casa pensando, viendo aquella luna que para su suerte estaba igual que la de su mundo… ¿su mundo? bah tonterías hacia mucho que no sentía pertenencia ni siquiera en Hueco Mundo, ese sitio solo era un lugar creado para las almas atormentadas, sino ¿Qué mas eran?

Habían sido humanos, murieron… y por ser débiles, no tener suerte o simplemente porque ese era su destino, al haber vivido una vida humana que hacía ya tanto había olvidado, se había transformado en un hollow, en un monstro con el puro instinto de matar, comer o ambicionar más poder. Eso era ya lo único que podía hacer con el cuerpo que ahora tenia, ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en eso? Estaba a punto de pelear con un chico que según Ulquiorra tenía potencial, estaba desafiando las ordenes del "Gran" Aizen ¿Acaso pensaba en todo esto porque sentía la muerte cercas? ¿Seria acaso que la paz soñada por tantos y temida por otros por fin lo cazaba?

El sonido de garganta le llamo la atención y vio que su fracción llegaba ante él, su noche de diversión iba empezar, el momento en que su vida se resumiría en superar sus enemigos y vivir para alejarse de Aizen o fracasar y obtener la eterna paz de la muerte para de todos modos alejarse de ese tipo.

El guerrero honrado que había sido hacia tanto ya había sido cubierto por su aspecto de la muerte…Destrucción, eso era lo único que importaba ahora y era así que ordeno a sus fracciones matar a sus objetivos.

Esa noche perdería toda su fracción, pero no sintió furia ante aquello siendo sinceros sintió una gran felicidad ya que la energía de sus compañeros se alejo de aquel lugar con paz y fue cuando lo supo, ellos tal vez podrían renacer o simplemente descansar en paz, ninguno de ellos había hecho algo malo como para que el infierno los succionara. Sus almas encontrarían su corazón en algún lado y por fin dejarían de ser simples almas atormentadas.

Pero también esa noche recordó que no siempre pensó así, que no siempre se sintió tan vacio, y fue de la manera más extraña… recordó de golpe todo justo cuando dejaba caer el cuerpo mal herido de aquella shinigami pelinegra, justo cuando escucho el grito de Kurosaki y su reitsu se incremento, al girarse mostrando esa cínica sonrisa pudo ver aquellos ojos llenos de desesperación y furia, sintió una sensación indeseable al verse reflejado en esos ojos, ya hubo una vez que sus ojos mostraron esos sentimientos.

Esa pelea no le había dado la sensación de haberla ganado, pero sí de que Kurosaki tenían una gran confusión en sí mismo, luego al obtener solo entretenimiento en aquel encuentro también se encontró con la "benevolencia" de Aizen al dejar solo que le quitaran su brazo y su puesto, algo que no le agrado, odiaba sentirse incompetente, y odiaba que los ojos de Ichigo le hubieran recordado aquello que había enterrado hacia tanto.

Después de unas semanas volvió al mundo humano, bajo órdenes de obtener de rehén a una humana, honestamente no entendía porque querían a la humana, si claro sus poderes eran sorprendentes pero si querían que Kurosaki fuera con todo a enfrentárseles a Hueco Mundo, su opinión era que hubiera elegido a la shinigami pelinegra, así podrían ver todo el "potencial" de Kurosaki…aunque claro luego supo que había sido así porque la sociedad de almas se iba quedar al margen.

Ese día fue en contra de Kurosaki totalmente, sin importarle seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes, cuando lo encontró otra lucha se desato en la cual le había tenido una sorpresa con esa mascara que ahora tenia, pero luego la batalla se puso a su favor, era feliz en la lucha se sentía tan bien, tan él.

Estaba volviendo a reprimir aquellos recuerdos mientras se sumergía nuevamente en la batalla, en aquella adrenalina que hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía, adoraba la sensación su frialdad era lo único que existía en aquel momento, estaba a punto de volarle la cabeza a Kurosaki hasta que su mano fue congelada logro ver a su atacante y cuando nuevamente se topo con su mirada, le hizo volver a tener aquellos flashes de su vida…antes de su transformación.

Odiaba esa sensación, aun bajo aquella capa de hielo logro escuchar lo que se decían ellos dos, su mente estaba creando una nueva serie de sentimientos, gracias a esos dos estaba recordando algo que no le agradaba… por culpa de esos dos shinigamis la había recordado…LOS ODIABA. Rompió el hielo y sujeto la cabeza de Rukia, ¡Si¡ la mirada de ambos le complacía; impotencia y debilidad, eso era lo único que debían mostrar los ojos de sus enemigos.

Otro sujeto llego a interponerse en su batalla pero luego de que Ulquiorra llego para informarle que ya habían logrado lo que querían solo un sentimiento de decepción consigo mismo lo embargo, el profundo odio que ya sentía por esos shinigamis que habían ido alterar el orden natural de su mundo se incremento, Rukia e Ichigo; sus miradas le desagradaban.

De vuelta a hueco mundo lo usaron para un experimento le devolvieron el brazo y junto con eso el recupero su puesto, para lo único que vivía era para probar su fuerza y tener un poco de diversión antes de desaparecer, no iba dejar que le quitaran su turno en esa fila de la muerte, tal vez sonara cobarde o como una persona que ya se dejo vencer, pero realmente lo único que quería era poder ser libre aunque fuese muriendo. Su desesperación estaba creciendo y tenía que encontrar una forma de controlarla o destruirla.

A la llegada de Kurosaki a ese mundo sus recuerdos se agolparon en su mente sin dejarlo descansar, aquella humillación que había recibido por parte de Aizen cuando iba a salir al desierto para acabar con los intrusos, lo hizo darse cuenta que no era el único que pensaba tan derrotadamente. Hallibel, Barragan y Stark tenían la misma mirada de desesperación, y solo se la mostraron por menos de un segundo cuando salieron de aquella sala, realmente solo eran juguetes para aquel hombre y ellos no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Realmente todos ellos eran solo almas atormentadas en un mundo que no era ni el infierno ni el purgatorio, solo un lugar en donde todo se ponía en pausa. Y ahora que el recuerdo de esa guerrera que le hizo compañía cuando al menos tenia libertad lo atormentaba le hacía pensar que aun cuando no tuviera poder esa chiquilla tenia lo más importante, su libertad, su felicidad y nada de Aizen.

**GN**

La travesía del grupo de rescate de Inoue había pasado por varias aventuras hasta que por fin habían llegado hasta Las Noches, sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo pero debían ayudar a su amiga. En el trayecto habían conocido a un grupo de hollows que se habían unido a ellos, solo porque la más pequeña de ellos había desarrollado cariño por Ichigo.

_-"¿Cariño?"-_ se preguntaba Rukia, ¿Cómo es que los arrancar podían sentir cariño?, se suponían que eran hollows, no debían tener corazón, no debían sentir aquello como el amor o la amistad, eso le habían mostrado los arrancar contra quienes se habían enfrentado anteriormente solamente Vivian para matar y consumir almas.

Pero ahí estaba un pequeña, Nell realmente era un ternura…pero arrancar al fin, ¿Cómo podía tener un aura tan pura, si los arrancar eran monstros? Aunque realmente esos tres parecían unos completos imbéciles, pero bueno al menos les habían ayudado bastante, después de caminar un buen rato en aquella zona completamente oscura habían encontrado por fin una zona iluminada, en donde había varios caminos debían dividirse a lo que Ichigo se negó inmediatamente

-Es un insulto para un soldado que se preocupen por su seguridad en el campo de batalla-le dijo Renji al pelinaranja

-No es propio de ti que te preocupes por mi- exclamo Rukia- No vine aquí para que me protegieras- esas fueron las últimas palabras que ambos intercambiaron y después de aquel lema de Renji cada uno tomo un camino diferente

Rukia se sentía algo incomoda al dejar botados aquellos hollows que les habían ayudado, pero así tenía que ser, la energía de aquel lugar era espantosa todas esas presencias eran gigantescas, para gente débil llegar a dar siquiera un paso en ese lugar los dejaría en el suelo sin poder respirar y…espera un momento…

Ese trió habían dicho que eran como polvo a comparación de los espada, dos de ellos aun tenían sus mascaras eran hollows comunes y corrientes, ellos mismos les habían explicado que solo gente muy poderosa podía habitar Las Noches y aun así permanecieron sin efecto ante aquella energía del edificio, Nell ni siquiera se veía afectada…los pensamientos de Rukia tuvieron que esperar ya que en frente suyo ahora estaba un enemigo.

Ichigo por su parte había sido seguido por Nell y también interceptado por un enemigo, un privaron espada Dordonii, los enfrentamientos daban inicio en Las Noches, cada quien combatía con su enemigo, Grimmjow como los demás espadas podían sentir las energías en conflicto, pero lo que le había llamado la atención era una leve molestia, algo familiar cuando se concentraba solamente en el reitsu de Ichigo, pero lo dejo pasar.

La desaparición de la energía de uno de los invasores hizo que Grimmjow empezara moverse, Kurosaki se le olvidaría el porqué de su visita a ese lugar, se enfrentaría a quien se le pusiera enfrente inclusive Aizen si así fuera, pero no permitiría que nadie le quitara el placer de matar o ser asesinado por ese tipo, era un guerrero…alguien digno para una buena batalla.

**GN-

Ichigo seguía corriendo por aquellos pasillos, realmente estaba impresionado por las habilidades que podía tener Nell, quería preguntarle a la pequeña pero fue cuando la energía de Rukia se desvaneció

-¿Ytsigo sucede algo?- le pregunto la pequeña

-Rukia- susurro el chico y alguien más apareció

-Parece que tu también lo has notado- en la cima de las escaleras estaba Ulquiorra- Creí que solo eras musculo sin cerebro- el pelinegro siguió con su escena, pero noto a la pequeña que Ichigo llevaba consigo

-Ulquiorra…-dijo Ichigo

-Sabes mi nombre, no recuerdo habértelo dicho- le dijo llegando hasta su nivel, analizando con su mirada la situación extrañándose más por esa pequeña- Kuchiki Rukia está muerta

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella y el noveno espada se mataron mutuamente- le dijo mientras le explicaba como había ocurrido, lo cual Ichigo le entro y le salió y retomo su camino-¿A dónde vas?

-A salvar a Rukia

-Te dije que está muerta

-No lo creo- intento mantener a Ichigo en ese lugar y lo provoco diciéndole que fue quien llevo a Inoue a aquel lugar, su contrincante soltó a la pequeña, al separarse de su ataque volvió a ver aquella pequeña que seguía en el piso

-Nell aléjate de aquí…- le dijo el pelinaranja

-"¿Nell? No puede ser ella, no debería ser ella"- medito en su cabeza Ulquiorra sin dejar que su cara mostrara algo más que su increíble impasividad

Su pelea inicio mientras Ichigo daba todo de sí, Ulquiorra se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques, hasta le dio con su técnica especial dándole un momento de descanso, se incorporo y viendo directamente a Kurosaki comenzó a formar su cero de color verde, al liberarlo Ichigo tuvo el suficiente tiempo para tomar a Nell y salir huyendo de ahí por el agujero que hizo el cero.

-Nell ¿Estas bien Nell?- le pregunto Ichigo viendo a la pequeña y junto a él apareció Ulquiorra pateándolo duro y mandándolo a otra edificación, por alguna extraña razón se sentí realmente en problemas pero sabía que podría tener una oportunidad o también sería el culpable de la muerte de Nell

-Ríndete- exclamo Ulquiorra al llegar a ese lugar y la espada de Ichigo se clavo en su hombro izquierdo- "Nelliel, el trajo a Nelliel de vuelta, al menos ella no está frente a mi…yo no…debo hacer lo que debo hacer"

-Si te derroto todo habrá terminado, eres el uno, el más fuerte- dijo Ichigo

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo arrancando parte de su camisa y mostrando su número- Ulquiorra Cifer cuarta espada- exclamo al momento en que enterró su mano arriba del esternón del pelinaranja para luego irse

Después de un rato pequeños ruidos se escucharon en aquella zona, Nell estaba llamando a Ichigo y cuando llego a la orilla de esa roca vio aquel desgarrador escenario, su amigo estaba tendido sin vida siguió llamándolo arrastrándose hasta el llorando

-Ichigo ¡No te mueras! Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichi…ahh- ahogo su grito al ver delante de ella el pie de un arrancar

-Apártate mocosa- siseo la voz de un hombre

-Grimm…Grimmjow-sama…-dijo aterrada la niña, mientras que el peliazul simplemente la veía

-"¿Me recuerda?...Idiota no pienses así"- se dijo así mismo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su enemigo- "Seguro fue de aquella vez en el desierto…y ahora solo está llorando por este"- pateo el cuerpo del pelinaranja- Lo sabia

-Dete…Detente- le pidió Nell pero se cayó al ver que de la manta que llevaba dejaba salir a una humana

-Kurosaki-kun- murmuro la humana y Nell vio como el espada se iba a sentar

-Cúralo- le ordeno y justo en ese mismo instante los llantos de Nell comenzaron a taladrarle los oídos- "¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? ¿Kurosaki la habrá traído? Si fue así ahora si lo mato, que me mate ya no es una opción, Nelliel nunca debió de regresar aquí, ella ya estaba libre"

-Ichigo me protegió, lo patearon y lo único que hice fue distraerlo, si Nell no hubiera estado Ytsigo estaría bien

-"¿Por qué llora por él? Ni siquiera lo conoce bien, no es de su raza, no es…ella solo debería llorar por…IDIOTA"- se grito mentalmente al saber que era lo que iba pensar, al permitir que su control mental se desarmara tan fácilmente-"Ella no debería llorar simplemente"

-Sálvalo…- pidió la niña

-CIERRA LA BOCA- le grito Grimmjow viéndola- Deja de gritar, si vuelves a lloriquear yo mismo te hago te pedazos- le ordeno sin mostrar sentimiento alguno- "Que llore de tal manera solo deshonra lo que ella fue…es cierto, debo recordarlo Nelliel ya no existe solo queda esa mocosa"

-Si señor…- respondió temblando, hiriendo un poco la mente del espada

-"Ahora me tiene miedo…bah que estupidez ella era la que me aterro cuando la conocí"- pensó relajándose un poco- Solo observa como lo cura- le dijo intentando calmarla

Inoue le pregunto quién había sido el culpable de eso y Grimmjow le dijo que fue Ulquiorra, desde hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que el cuarto le gustaba matar de esa manera, ya que aunque él estaba bajo su constante vigilancia así el también podía vigilarlo a él. Ichigo reacciono para la felicidad de la chicas, por más que le molestara que habían traído de vuelta a Nell lo dejaba tranquilo al ver que seguía con su personalidad y le habían brindado una nueva vida, sin saber de su pasado.

-Si tienen tiempo de hablar, tienes tiempo para curarlo- interrumpió la linda reunión

-¿Grimmjow? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ichigo incrédulo

-Cállate y recupérate, solo estoy aquí para acabar contigo una vez estés al cien por ciento- le respondió

-Para eso querías que lo curara…

-QUE TE CALLES, date prisa antes de que Ulquiorra llegue…- al escuchar el sonido, se giro al ver que el nombrado había llegado

Eso se le estaba complicando más de la cuenta, no estaba seguro de salir bien parado de una pequeña batalla contra Ulquiorra, menos de si sería capaz de lograr su plan, además ahora estaba el factor de que Nelliel estaba ahí si Ulquiorra la veía ¿Qué debía hacer?...No, espera ese maldito mato a Kurosaki eso quería decir que ya había visto a la pequeña… ¿Por qué no había hecho algo contra ella?

-Grimmjow ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- cuestiono el pelinegro- ¿Qué pretendes al curar a un enemigo?...-el silencio era su única respuesta- ¿No me vas responder?- lo seguía mirando fijamente intentando obtener una respuesta, pero no la había obtenido, analizo el lugar y vio a Nelliel- Entrégame a esa mujer- le ordeno para terminar aquel lio

-Jodete…- le respondió el peliazul-"Tiene que funcionar, sino funciona bueno sería hombre muerto lo cual también me conviene pero el mato alguien que quería matar… y también está el hecho de que quizás esta vez mate a Nelliel…y eso definitivamente no va pasar"

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto Ulquiorra

-Hoy estas muy hablador- se burlo el espada seis, obteniendo una reacción en la mirada de su enemigo que lo lleno de confianza lo ataco- Lo noto Ulquiorra, tienes miedo de pelear contra mi- el pelinegro solo entrecerró los ojos- Tienes miedo de que nos destrocemos mutuamente…- le grito iniciando realmente la pelea

-"Si supieras"- pensó el cuarto siguiéndole la disputa y se puso arriba de él dispuesto a conectarle un cero, que Grimmjow anulo con el propio haciendo que el techo de aquel edificio explotara-"Nelliel no debió regresar"

Grimmjow se coloco detrás de él sujetándolo cercas de su hoyo y colocándole aquel artilugio que Aizen les había dado, lo había logrado aunque lo había notado realmente fácil, aun cuando aquella explosión le ayudo para ponerse detrás de él, pudo haberlo esquivado…¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Cúralo…- volvió a ordenarle Grimmjow a Inoue

-No, si lo hago vas a lastimarlo otra vez…

-Eres una…- la insulto mientras la tomaba del cuello y su brazo también era sujetado

-Suéltala…-le dijo Ichigo retirándole su mano

Al ver otra vez los ojos de Ichigo pensó que nuevamente iba perder su control mental respecto a su memoria, y más teniendo la protagonista de ellas cercas de él, pero no sucedió la mirada que tenia era diferente, sus sentimientos no lo hacían recordar lo que una vez estuvo a punto de sentir por otra persona…por una espada.

-Cúrame- le dijo Kurosaki a Inoue- Y cura también sus heridas…

-No quiero tu lastima…- le respondió de mala gana…aunque siempre tuvo heridas de batalla anteriormente, la única persona que lo había sanado había sido la niña que los estaba viendo

-Prefieres conservarlas para que tengas una excusa para cuando te vuelva derrotar

Esas palabras eran suficientes para saber que ahora sí, podía tener la pelea y uno de los resultados que había pensado. Si llegaba a derrotarlo sabría al menos que Nelliel estaría en buenas manos, que al menos ella podría regresar al ser libre en el desierto en que una vez fue testigo de su amistad.

-GN-

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_

_De una vez les digo y espero que se la pasen muy bien, y cuento con sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias_

_SE CUIDAN, DISFRUTAN Y DESCANSAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	5. recordando

_Qué onda chavos y chavas, pues bien aquí el cuarto capítulo que de hecho es el penúltimo capítulo, si como lo leen el próximo será el último capítulo de este mini fic, se que este y el anterior podrían parecer un poco tediosos porque pues son los que están conectados con el manga y como dije desde el principio no quería modificar nada más que darles la idea de la sensaciones que yo me imagino si esa parejita fuera verdad y hubiera pasado lo que me invente jeje_

_También puede que el punto de vista de Grimmjow parezca un poco fuera de canon pero hay que ver que muchas veces la fortaleza de las personalidades son para tapar muchas inseguridades y pensamientos negativos_

******Capitulo 4**

_**No te voy a mentir para mantenerte cerca**_

_- Solo observa como lo cura…_

Esa voz áspera, maligna y mal humorada aun hacía eco en los oídos de Nell, la batalla de su nuevo amigo y de aquel espada estaba a punto de empezar y aun cuando se sentía tan temerosa lo único que lograba calmarla era el eco de esa frase dicha por Grimmjow, ¿Por qué aun cuando sentía la aura tan turbia de ese hombre, le resultaba reconfortante su presencia?

Pero aun así es miedo se mantenía en su cuerpo, temor de perder… a su nuevo amigo ¿Tal vez? Solo podía entenderlo de esa manera, sus ojos comenzaron nuevamente a derramar aquellas saladas gotas

-Ytsigo…Ytsigo…-decía en voz baja y sintió la mano de la chica

-Todo estará bien, Kurosaki-kun dijo que ganaría

-Tal vez solo dijo porque está asustado…así son las personas cuando están asustados

-No, Kurosaki-kun no es así

Era una niña, una arrancar pero no quería decir que fuera idiota o que no entendía las cosas, se había dado cuenta perfecto de la clase de mirada que esa chica humana le daba a Ichigo y también se había dado cuenta de una mirada más intensa que le correspondía de su amigo shinigami pero a la shinigami pelinegra, claro que aun siendo pequeña se había dado cuenta de esa aura de seguridad y cariño oculto que compartían los dos shinigami, no por celos infantiles le había preguntado a Rukia que era de Ichigo.

Y aun cuando el cariño que veía en Inoue hacia su amigo era fuerte, para ella no le mostraba tanta confianza y seguridad de esa chica en ella misma o en Ichigo. Ella una pequeña arrancar se daba cuenta de esos detalles y al ver a Grimmjow recordó que se según los habitantes de ese mundo no debería de entender esos sentimientos, eran almas en sufrimiento, almas estancadas en un mundo eternamente oscuro…igual que esa sensación que tenia de vacío en su mente, esa sensación que siempre se intensificaba cuando se acercaban a las Noches y que también sintió aquel día en que conoció al espada sexta.

Si ese día en que vio a Grimmjow en las dunas, aquel día que sus amigos y ella fueron perdonados de morir, sintió que algo en su mente hacia ruido, pero solo le dio una gran jaqueca, por más que intentaba hacer el esfuerzo por recordar como era su vida antes de ser esa pequeña arrancar su cabeza le dolía pero ahora solo tenía que ver la pelea, tenía que asegurarse de sus sentimiento de pérdida no se hiciera realidad.

-GN-

Grimmjow por fin podría obtener lo que quería, la batalla, la muerte, la venganza…todo, simplemente por fin podría liberarse de todo lo que atormentaba su mente. La lógica, el instinto eran igual Nelliel también debió de haberlo sabido, por eso tenía esa personalidad aniñada y aun así tenían un gran sentido de quien era como guerrera.

Mostraría todo lo que como guerrero podía dar, empezando claro con que revivió a su enemigo, por fin desde hacía mucho tiempo se sentía como el adjuca que era en el pasado, adoraba el sentimiento, ahora tenía mucho más poder, por fin podría dar la mejor pelea posible y aun cuando esa pequeña no tenía ni idea de quién era en realidad, le mostraría lo que le enseño con tan sola verla en pelea algunas veces.

Se separaron de un encuentro entre sus espadas y preparo un cero, poniendo a Ichigo nervioso quien le propino otro espadazo pero esa era el plan corto el cero y aventó al aire su espada liberando un cero con su otra mano a quema ropa.

-jajajaja Esta pelea era la quería, quiero aplastarte con todo mi poder ¿Tu también no es así Kurosaki?

-Yo no estoy pelando para derrotarte- le respondió, eso era basura Grimmjow lo sabía bien

El lastimo a sus amigos, el lo odiaba debía de tener el único motivo de matarlo, aunque aun no lo aceptase lo haría eventualmente, cuando le demostrara su verdadero poder y viera que estaba engañándose a sí mismo, como él lo hacía con muchas cosas, no podría ganarle

-Tu aun no me perdonas- Grimmjow le dijo al ver como Ichigo ceñía ligeramente las cejas, había recordado aquella noche lo sabia- Te hare saber porque aun no cure esta cicatriz- dijo señalándola, el había sido el único individuo en lastimarlo tan feo, había perdido contra el- Comencemos- fue por su espada y la tomo- Me das lastima- fue lo último que murmuro antes de casi aplastar a Ichigo, siguieron chocando sus espadas- Dime Kurosaki ¿A qué viniste a este lugar?

-A salvar a Inoue- le respondió Ichigo aun sin saber porque hablaba tanto, porque lo sentía distinto

-Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no corriste con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad?- le pregunto, no importaba cómo pero haría que Ichigo aceptara sus motivos, haría que peleara con él con todo su instinto- Tal vez a ella ya esta lastimada interiormente- susurro, realmente no sabía si Aizen le había hecho algo, pero importaba de todos modos todos saldrían mal de ese lugar es por eso que Hueco Mundo era el mundo de las almas atormentadas

-Malditos ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Tu dices que viniste a salvar a esa mujer, Te equivocas Kurosaki- siguió hablando- Te lo tendré que explicar, tu viniste aquí a Pelear ¿no ves que ese es el camino que tu elegiste?- le cuestiono, él ya había tomado su decisión, su camino, ahora necesitaba que su contrincante estuviera en la misma posición- Tu eres un shinigami y yo un hollow somos enemigos por puro instinto, ¿Quién necesita más razón que esa?- eso pensaba, Nelliel siempre le dijo que ahora gozaba de raciocinio pues bueno esa era su lógica- EL QUE QUEDE EN PIE SE IRA A SU CASA CON VIDA- le grito, si así seria aunque para él su casa seria la calma y su libertan, las obtendría fuese cual fuese el resultado

Siguieron encontrando sus espadas hasta que usaron un cero y el getsuga, Grimmjow gano el encuentro logrando distraerlo y luego herir a Ichigo, se dejo ir contra él, o al menos eso pensó pero el arrancar lo paso dejando su espada en las arenas

-Ya tienes un brillo en tus ojos- susurro- "Ese brillo que también por fin logre recuperar"- corto su dedos y se giro hacia él- Pero aun no es suficiente…GRAN REY CERO- grito liberando su poder

-Espera Grimmjow- le dijo Ichigo al notar la trayectoria de su ataque

No era estúpido, sabia a donde lo estaba apuntando a falta de la shinigami pelinegra debía usar a esa humana, además Nelliel no podría morir de esa manera…o al menos eso esperaba, de todos modos ya no era aquella que le había hecho compañía en el desierto…

Ante la aparición de la máscara de Ichigo Grimmjow empezó a reírse, eso era justo lo quería tomo su espada y paso sus dedos por el filo de esta, puso cuerpo en una forma inclinada, la navaja comenzó a emitir un brillo azul y un fuerte reiatsu comenzó a formarse, Inoue y Nelliel veía desde el mismo ángulo que Ichigo la sonrisa cínica de aquel arrancar

-TRITURA PANTERA…- fue el sonido que hizo eco en aquel lugar como en la cabeza de Nelliel la imagen del desierto el cielo con la luna eterna enmarcaba la figura de un animal, la peliverde realmente no le puso atención y simplemente clavo sus ojos en la pantalla de arena, la plática entre Ichigo y la chica no le intereso mucho, estaba más concentrada en ver aquellas garras y la cola blanca que comenzaba a verse.

La figura de Grimmjow fue develada junto con su grito, y nuevamente esas imágenes del desierto plagaban su mente, mantuvo su mirada fija en ellos dos, había algo en Grimmjow que le provocaba un sentimiento extraño

Mientras que el peliazul le daba unos buenos golpes a Ichigo, el recordaba cómo es que esa rapidez la usaba ella, siempre intentando no herir tanto a sus rivales

-Realmente odio tus ojos…- le grito Grimmjow- "Solo me hacen recordar todo"

A lo lejos Hallibel observaba la batalla, conocía los sentimientos de Grimmjow no sabía sus motivos, pero al menos sus sentimientos sí. No comprendía porque alguien tan fuerte como él solo busca la destrucción y su muerte, que había sucedido en su pasado para que fuera un cuerpo sin una pisca de alma, era un guerrero honorable, fuerte y aun así su mirada siempre lucia derrotada.

Pero era tan bueno fingiendo que sabía que su contrincante ni siquiera chocando sus espadas podría entender el corazón de aquel espada, y eso era porque esos malditos shinigami estaban tan seguros que ellos no tenían corazón o alma, si para los shinigami ellos solamente eran monstros. Realmente deseaba que Grimmjow saliera triunfador, no merecía morir sin aclarar su mente aunque él pensara que no lo necesitaba.

Nell no perdía de vista a los dos, noto que Inoue solo veía a un punto fijo… ¿Acaso no podía verlos? ¿Por qué ella lograba ver cada uno de sus movimientos? Aunque ella fuera una arrancar también su energía ni se acercaba a la de alguien como Grimmjow, realmente la energía de aquel tipo era avasalladora, cálida y lastimada. Acaso eso era lo que le estaba provocando ese sentimiento de soledad y preocupación, sentir la alma herida del arrancar.

La batalla continuo Grimmjow por fin sentía algo cercano a la libertad, aunque seguía sin sentir que Ichigo peleaba enserio, debía de provocarlo y es cuando uso sus proyectiles para amenazar nuevamente aquella humana, como lo predijo Ichigo las cubrió. La batalla seguía prologándose sin estar complacido con su rival, esta no era la manera en que quería ganar o perder.

Ichigo a penas y podía contener la furia con la que Grimmjow atacaba, no entendía antes había podido leer los motivos de sus rivales, pero contra él solo había sentido vacio en la primera ocasión, soledad y furia la segunda vez, pero esta vez no lograba entenderlo su furia era casi como si supiera que tal vez no podría ganarle pero había algo detrás de eso, algo que Grimmjow no le permitía descifrar. Solo podía retroceder en ese momento y vio como el peliazul daba muchas vueltas sobre sí mismo para luego conectarle una patada… ¡Demonios! Que tan malditamente fuertes eran sus piernas… o patas lo que fueran.

-A pesar de Ytsigo tiene su máscara está perdiendo- susurro Nell, quien seguía concentrada en la batalla y recordó las anteriores batallas- Se supone que Ytsigo se volvía invencible pero ahora está perdiendo- vio a la mujer a un lado suyo y noto como la poca seguridad que antes le había mostrado se había derrumbado- VAMOS YTSIGO- lo animo llamando la atención de la humana- Deberías hacer lo mismo Ytsigo es una buena persona, tu lo dijiste el ataco a Ulquiorra-sama cuando supo que el te trajo aquí

-"Tiene razón"- pensó Inoue

Grimmjow le propino otra patada a Kurosaki, se estaba hartando para que reaccionara el maldito pero bastaron una absurdas palabras de aquella mujer para que sintiera la alma de su rival diferente se aventó contra él para seguir la batalla pero solo se encontró siendo lastimado gravemente, cayó al suelo pero en el proceso logro ver a aquella pequeña y tal vez fueron delirios pero detrás de ella vio la silueta del verdadero cuerpo de Nelliel.

Volvió a levantarse, no había logrado que Kurosaki aceptara sus verdaderos motivos de luchar, no había obtenido aun el rival que quería, era su última oportunidad así que uso su última técnica Desgarron. Había logrado su objetivo después de lanzar su ataque

-Tienes razón Grimmjow vine aquí para luchar contra ti y contra Ulquiorra…- le grito el pelinaranja al ir destrozando su técnica…por fin podría morir en paz…o eso creyó

Kurosaki le dio un buen golpe, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no había sido un golpe mortal, demonios ¿Qué le sucedía a ese shinigami de pacotilla?, volvió a incorporarse intentando seguir buscando batalla, su muerte.

-Grimmjow no es necesario seguir con esta batalla tu ya no puedes continuar- le dijo el arrancar- Qué sentido tiene que sigas destruyendo todo para ser rey sino tendrás a quien gobernar, si tanto me odias volveré a luchar contigo

Si claro el arrancar no podía continuar pero eso era justamente lo que quería, NO continuar quería salir de su miseria, el había hecho su resolución no podía dudar no importaba el leve halo de esperanza que se permitió tener en ese momento, podía ser posible que ese chico frente a él acabara con Aizen… tal vez algún día ella… NO

-"NO PUEDO PENSAR EN ESO"- se dijo en sí mismo y apretó los dientes y levanto la mirada dispuesto a hacer que ese chico acabara su pelea, que lo liberara de ese lugar-NO ME JODAS ERES UN…-grito pero el filo de una hoja de metal se enterró en su cuello, le regreso la mirada llena de sorpresa y contrariedad a Ichigo antes de salir volando de su lugar y aterrizar en las arenas de Las Noches

-Eres un miserable perdedor…- dijo el que lo ataco, y no era necesario que se lo dijeran, Grimmjow ya lo pensaba, nuevamente no había tenido el resultado que él había deseado- Muérete de una vez

-¿un espada?- pregunto Ichigo al ver como el arrancar pelinegro se acercaba

-Nnoitra, hijo de…- susurro el peliazul

-Aun este vivo- dijo Nnoitra saltando para atacar al derrotado espada seis, pero Ichigo reacciono a tiempo deteniendo el ataque a tiempo-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Eso te pregunto yo- le contesto Ichigo- ¿Por qué atacas alguien que no se puede mover?

El peliazul veía la escena, ante la pregunta que formulo Ichigo lo único que pensó fue que Nnoitra era así, era algo estúpido preguntarle, el solo era un animal con ansias de matar... en ese momento deseo que cuando Nelliel y Nnoitra se enfrentaron hubiera estado alguien ahí para ella, así no hubiera tenido que ser rebajada a ese cuerpo

-Primero dejas que el enemigo te pate el trasero y luego dejas que te salve la vida

El sexto no respondió, la humillación era demasiada para él, las palabras que Nnoitra y Kurosaki intercambiaban no le importaba mucho, ahora era un inútil no podía moverse no podía defenderse ni a él mismo. Como pudo giro su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo en la arena y el cuello comenzó a sentirlo más cálido, se estaba desangrando, bueno la peor manera de morir pero al menos tenía la posibilidad de ser liberado de ese lugar, se arrastro lejos de ese lugar, aunque no fue demasiada la distancia hasta que su mirada se nublo y se quedo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Ichigo seguía combatiendo contra Nnoitra, el espada lo había golpeado bastante y no entendía el porqué se seguía levantando. Nell se había quedado helada, sin poder mover un musculo desde que la presencia de Nnoitra llego al lugar. Inoue estaba cautiva por Tesla, y se percato de que Nell no estaba ahí.

La pequeña arrancar le daba mucho pánico simplemente ver la sombra de ese tipo, podía sentir cada movimiento de la pelea, sin siquiera verlos realmente, varias imágenes plagaron su mente, Las Noches y un sentimiento de desesperación la embargaron.

Ichigo y Nnoitra intercambiaron varias palabras, entre ellas aquellas en que el espada le hacía saber su pensamiento acerca de las batallas aquellas razones por las cuales le importaba poco o nada que su enemigo fuera débil o estuviera herido

Nell de pronto sintió la explosión detrás de ella y la hizo volar hasta que se topo con otra roca, quito sus manos de su cabeza y miro su entorno pero pronto aquel terror se incremento al sentir alguien a sus espaldas

-¿Tu eres Nell?- pregunto Nnoitra, y la pequeña se giro ya siendo víctima del pánico- Oh si lo eres, esa es tu cicatriz- le sonrió, Inoue e Ichigo se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que la conocían

-"¿Cómo sabe su nombre?"- se pregunto Ichigo en su mente al ver como se le acercaba cada vez más a su amiga- "Ulquiorra, Dordonni ni siquiera Grimmjow sabían de su existencia, nunca parecieron tomarle atención"

-¿Te duele esa mascara rota?- cuestiono el pelinegro

-Maldito… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Conoces a Nell?

-Me sorprende que este aquí de hecho- le contesto Nnoitra- Tu fuiste el que la trajo aquí, y parece ser que ni siquiera sabes a quien estas cargando

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella es Nell…Nelliel Tu Oderschwank…un antigua espada…

-"¿Qué?"- pensó Ichigo al no poder creerlo

-"No…no… yo no soy una espada…no…"- decía una y otra vez la pequeña,

-¿una Ex- espada?-preguntaron los chicos

-¿Qué pensaban que era inofensiva? Ingenuos- les respondió Nnoitra- Ella los engaño

-No…eso no es cierto- respondió Nell aun temblando del miedo- Nell no puede…no puede ser una espada

-¿De qué estás hablando? Dices que lo has olvidado- se acerco Nnoitra hacia la pequeña que a cada paso temblaba mas

-Yo…no he olvidado…nada…

-SCH Sigues siendo molesta, de otra manera pero me sigues irritando y me aburres- exclamo el pelinegro antes de intentar darle un puntapié, pero Ichigo se atravesó defendiéndola. Nell no sabía que pensar ¿Qué había olvidado? ¿Quién era ese espada? ¿Por qué sentía tanto temor y frustración cercas de él?

-Ytsigo… yo no te engañe…debes creerle a Nell

-Por supuesto que no- exclamo Ichigo- No te preocupes Nell…nosotros…

La frase de Ichigo no fue completada porque Nnoitra le había propinado una patada mandándolo a volar, una vez que el pelinaranja pego con la arena el espada volvió a dirigir su atención en Nell

-Al parecer si perdiste la memoria era de esperase cuando te rompí la máscara hizo tal ruido jajaja…

-Espera… ¿Cuándo le rompiste la máscara?- cuestiono Ichigo incrédulo, y sin poder moverse vio como Nnoitra tomaba a Nell de su cabeza y la elevaba

-Que fui yo quien le hizo esta grieta…

-DETENTE- grito Ichigo al volver a aventarse contra Nnoitra quien detuvo su espada y lo volvió a lanzar por los aires

-Me molestabas tanto…- susurro Nnoitra al ver los intentos de la pequeña de soltarse- Tanto como este tipo ahora…

-"¿Qué olvide? Que es todo lo que dice Nnoitra…Nnoitra…el no…no era el quinto"-mientras el miedo aun victimaba a la pequeña, su mente estaba comenzando a confundirse mas

-SUELTALA- le exigió Ichigo incorporándose

-Por eso te ataque a tus espaldas…y te arroje fuera de Las Noches- le dijo Nnoitra sin importarle Ichigo

-QUE LA SUELTES TE DIGO

-CALLATE- ordeno Nnoitra volviendo a dar un sablazo y arrojo a Nell lejos de él, prosiguió a torturar a Ichigo

-"¿Qué olvide?"- seguía preguntando una voz interna en la mente de Nell- Ytsigo…- susurro a manera de ruego al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo y su cabeza era nuevamente invadida por imágenes que no podía descifrar, lo único que reconocía era la forma de esa guadaña que portaba la quinta espada y también vio una imagen de la misma pantera que había visto antes cayendo en las arenas del desierto

-Como odio que sigan a atacando cuando no pueden continuar…- exclamo Nnoitra

-Espera ya te dije que no permitiré que toques a Nell- grito Ichigo y nuevamente Nnoitra le propino varios golpes

-Ytsigo…- llamo Nell nuevamente justo cuando Nnoitra le rompía la mano- ICHIGOOOO- grito al momento en que el temor fue opacado por furia y su visión se nublo completamente por el humo- "Ahora lo recuerdo… aquí se interrumpió mi vida y aquí la recuperare"

-Así que recuperaste tu antigua forma…Nelliel- dijo Nnoitra viendo a su rival frente a él y luego desaparecer para luego verla junto al shinigami

-¿Realmente eres Nell?- pregunto Ichigo

-Si- respondió suavemente- Ichigo gracias a ti recupere mi forma y mi memoria, me protegiste y me trajiste aquí… voy a mostrarte mi agradecimiento- la ahora mujer nuevamente se incorporo lista para luchar - "Gracias a él volví, ahora siento la desesperación que había en mi por sentir el vacio que causaba la perdida de mi memoria, Pesche y Dondochaka cuidaron de mi…y…"

-¿Tu agradecimiento? ¿Piensas pelear con ese tipo?- le pregunto preocupado Ichigo

-No te preocupes terminare con esto enseguida- respondió la peliverde- "Acabare con ese sujeto que no solo lastimo a mi nuevo amigo… me acorralo y también…"- en su espalda se pudo ver claramente un tres dejando sorprendido a Ichigo- "Nnoitra me alejo de mi gran amigo Grimmjow"- pensó con furia al lanzarse al ataque- "…Grimmjow…"- pensó cuando le cayó el veinte mental…-"Aquel arrancar que lucho contra Ichigo…aquel que vi en el desierto…¿Realmente es Mi Grimmjow?"

La pelea continuaba mientras que Nell intentaba poner en orden sus recuerdos ahora que los había recuperado, Ichigo veía la pelea sin poder creer realmente las fuerzas que Nelliel tenían, pero entre golpe y golpe comenzó a hacérsele extraño algo. Si recordaba sus peleas anteriores con los arrancar podía deducir que todos eran buenos en técnicas de pelea, tanto corporal como con la espada, pero al analizar las técnicas de Nell comenzó a notar cierta similaridad con otros.

Cuando la peliverde le propino una patada justo en el rostro a Nnoitra, recordó que Ulquiorra había usado una postura muy similar para patearlo, además las patadas de Grimmjow tenían la misma potencia de energía impuesta y aunque era una forma más diferente también vio similitudes en la postura. Nnoitra comenzó a formar un cero e Ichigo se preocupo

-Nell es un cero…- le grito al ver como la técnica del quinto espada iba en trayectoria directa a su amiga y esta ni se movía, fue más la sorpresa al verla detenerlo solo con una mano y comenzar a ingerir la energía, vio como ahora la cara de pánico la etnia Nnoitra y justo cuando sintió una mayor cantidad de reitsu vio como la cara de Nelliel mostraba una expresión de fiereza normal en los arrancar, el cero dio en su blanco.

Realmente después de eso ya no pudo continuar con su análisis y hasta olvido lo que estaba pensando cuando Nelliel lo abrazo hasta casi quedarse inconsciente, Nnoitra mando a volar a su fracción cuando se incorporo.

-Olvide que tu técnica especial era el Cero Doble, pero ¿Cuántos años crees que han pasado desde que te fuiste de este lugar?- le pregunto cínicamente Nnoitra- El poder de los espadas ya no es el mismo con el nivel de tu época Nelliel, Te voy a mostrar que el numero en tu espalda ya no significa NADA

La pelea entre ellos continuo, entre golpe y golpe la memoria de Nelliel se iba aclarando completamente, recordó aquellos momentos en que se vio obligada a estar con Nnoitra sus constantes enfrentamientos y también el día que lo ataco por la espalda para rescatar aquel adjuca que había conocido en desierto, aquel que no logro ver ese día que Nnoitra le arranco las mascaras a sus fracciones y que le rompió la suya

Cuando se elevo por los aires para poder propinarle una estocada a Nnoitra intento ver en donde había quedado el cuerpo de Grimmjow, ya que la pelea no estaba sucediendo tan lejos de ahí, no lo vio. La batalla se estaba extendiendo y era pareja, pero Nelliel decidió no tener misericordia ni limitarse, Nnoitra le había robado décadas de su vida, le había roto su máscara y con esto logro que sus recuerdos y sus energías se filtraran por aquella ranura.

-Declara Gamuza- exclamo Nelliel en cuanto su resolución estaba hecha, su figura fue modificada convirtiéndola en un centauro

Realmente su pelea no fue muy larga, Nell aplico su técnica con su resurrección Lanzador Verde, pero cuando estaba por darle el golpe final a Nnoitra su cuerpo se volvió a transformar, se había dado cuenta que su reitsu estaba agotándose y comenzaba a sentir raro su cuerpo, pero no creyó que volvería a tal deplorable estado.

No entendía que sucedía, y vio con terror aquella sonrisa llena de satisfacción en la cara de Nnoitra antes de que la pateara con fuerza dejándola inconsciente. Eso fue lo último que vio hasta que fue capaz de abrir los ojos por un breve momento y observar como Nnoitra caía derrotado.

No fue capaz de derrotar a su rival, no antes provocando que rompiera una promesa con alguien que adoraba porque le había brindado su amistad, y ahora tampoco pudo derrotarlo, regresándola a esa forma de niña. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo al menos un leve alivio que ahora no tenía que volverse a preocupar por Nnoitra, pero con su corazón inquieto al temer que aun con sus recuerdos no volvería a ver jamás a Grimmjow.

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_ESPERO SUS OPINIONES_

_SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


	6. Las Noches

_Hola chicos y chicas, siento la tardanza pero aparte de que uno tiene la universidad no me salía el final, hice como tres finales o cuatro finales, creo, no es exageración es la verdad. Desde que inicie a escribir el fic tenia un final, pero debido a los desarrollos del manga lo hice a un lado, luego intente con uno semejante pero apegándolo con el manga y NO me gusto como a los dos párrafos escritos, termine el capitulo y NO me gusto, hasta ahorita como que me salió, me agrado, siento que esta enrrolloso pero me gusto, creo que el final de mi semestre me dejo mas extraña con esto de darles algo que les agradara y que me agradara._

_GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE_

_**Toaneo07 **__(si me tardo en actualizar fue porque ese capítulo y este último no estaban terminados o necesitaban algunos cambios, mi escuela me consume todo mi tiempo y es por eso que mis actualizaciones tienen a tardar más de lo normal, me alegro que te haya gustado),__** Drake99999**__ (Si no se ha mostrado aun que pasa con los que hayan quedado vivos, pero bueno eso solo da a uno más rango para imaginarse lo que uno quiera, aun cuando a si sacan algo de ellos en un futuro no sea lo que a uno le agrade jeje, espero te guste el final), __**May Hudson**__ (gracias por leer n-n), __**Al shinomori **__(Nuevamente me demore y no dejo a medias ningún fic no se preocupen por eso, me tardo pero los termino, te seré sincera y te diré que hace unas semanas que platicamos ya tenia listo el final, pero no me gusto, creo que es la primera historia en donde batallo con el final, bueno lo borre y hoy lo termine nuevamente, creo que no quedo muy claro pero al menos me gusto jeje, espero que te guste también) y__** hinamor007 **__(gracias por leer, gracias por el adjetivo pero no creo que sea tan buena, solo escribo algo que proviene de mi mente y le pongo corazón, espero que te agrade el final)_

_**BLEACH NO ES MIO…**_

Capitulo: 5

_My love wasn't enough._

La oscuridad de su subconsciente los pensamientos la embargaban, las peleas, su evolución, sus amigos y enemigos…toda su vida…sobre todo él

_-"Falte a mi palabra, no fui a su encuentro cuando lo prometí…"- se decía en su mente, en donde estaba sola en aquel mar de tinieblas- "Estoy segura ese hombre no puede ser más que él, ese guerrero temeroso de perder su poder, tan arrogante pero con un alma llena de honor…Grimmjow, lo siento"- por sus parpados salió una lagrima-"Siento tanto no haber cumplido mi promesa, merezco sentir esta soledad"_

-¿Nelliel-sama?- _escucho muy a lo lejos, era algo raro si estaba sola en aquel lugar ¿Por qué había escuchado su nombre?_

_-"¿Quién me llamo? ¿Qué es esta calidad que comienzo a sentir?"- se cuestiono mientras la oscuridad iba desapareciendo_

-Está moviéndose ¿Lo sabes?- otra voz diferente se oyó

-¿No está sufriendo?

-No, está recobrando la conciencia- dijo una chica de cabello casi naranja con una sonrisa a los dos hollows a un lado de ella

-Inoue-san no se sobre esfuerces, ya has utilizado mucho tus poderes- le dijo un chico pelinegro con lentes sujetando su brazo derecho, también se encontraba a lo lejos Rukia quien había ido a buscarlos para reunir a todos en lo que terminaban la pelea su hermano y Kenpachi

-No te preocupes, ya casi sano completamente Nel-san…solo me falta cerrar su cicatriz en la máscara- dijo volviendo a su trabajo, pero por unos segundo su mirada se fijo en la shinigami de cabello negro quien tenía su mirada fija en la arena y se mantenía alejada del grupo, justo cuando se iba voltear por completo, su atención igual que la de la pequeña shinigami fue completa en el cuerpo que hacía unos segundos había sido cubierto de una niebla rosa para revelar el verdadero cuerpo de Nelliel, esta había empuñado sus manos como dolida y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados

-Gri…- escucharon que la voz de la arrancar pero era muy ligera y débil para entenderle…

-Nelliel-sama- dijeron sus fracciones preocupadas

-Grim…- lograron escuchar y Pesche comprendió todo…

-No creo que las habilidades de Inoue-san cure la mayor herida de Nelliel-sama- murmuro Pesche teniendo solo un asentimiento de Dondochaka

-Grimm…-intentaba pronunciar Nelliel- "¿en dónde estoy?..."- se pregunto cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse

-NELLIEL-SAMA- gritaron felices al ver su nueva acción e Inoue también sonrió, mientras sus hadas regresaban a sus cristales

-¿Dónde estoy?...- pregunto confusa la peliverde y de repente todo vino a su mente-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está?...

-Nel-san- la llamo Inoue- Kurosaki-kun se fue a pelear a nuestra ciudad pero…

-¿Qué?

-Debemos regresar a nuestro hogar para defenderlo

-Yo…- dijo insegura la ex espada y vio a sus fracciones quienes también lo veían cuestiónate pero Pesche luego le hizo que cambiara su atención hacia Ishida, quien traía una espada con una empuñadora muy delgada…- "Esa espada es de… será posible… será que él aun este vivo"- cerro sus ojos concentrándose en su pesquisa, detecto un reitsu conocido proveniente de esa espada y sonrió ligeramente, pero siguió buscando aquel reitsu y aunque era extremadamente débil, casi como si fuera la estela que deja la energía vital al desaparecer para siempre- ¿Dónde está?- pregunto mas para sí misma al levantarse abruptamente

-¿Nel-san sucede algo?- pregunto Inoue sin que le hicieran caso la peliverde la ignoro y corrió hacia donde estaba el edificio en donde Ichigo había perdido la vida por unos momentos a mano de Ulquiorra

-Nelliel-sama- le gritaron sus fracciones al seguirla

-Debemos seguirla- exclamo Inoue a punto de correr pero Rukia la detuvo

-No, tenemos que reunirnos con los capitanes

-Pero necesitamos que nos abra una garganta que no vez que Kurosaki-kun…

-Kurotsuchi-taicho va abrir la garganta tenemos que replegarnos- la corto la pelinegra

-Su pelea va tardar mucho, necesitamos ir ahora- contesto la chica corriendo detrás de la arranca

Mientras tanto Nelliel continuaba corriendo siendo seguida por los demás, hasta que se detuvo justo enfrente de aquella torre roja en donde había presenciado la batalla entre Ichigo y Grimmjow, observo los alrededores con la mirada, y camino hacia una mancha más café en la arena.

-Aquí fue donde quedo cuando Nnoitra lo ataco, ¿Pero donde esta?... ¿donde estas?- preguntaba recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- No estás muerto, no puedes estar muerto…- se decía una y otra vez girando su cuerpo en búsqueda de alguna pista

-¿Nelliel-sama?- cuestionaron sus fracciones al detenerse como a cinco metros de ella

-Nel-san espera tengo que hablar contigo- dijo la humana pasándolos y llegando junto con Nelliel- Por favor ayúdanos, Kurosaki-kun me nece…digo Nos necesita, todos nuestros amigos nos necesitan…

-No, no estás muerto…- la voz de la peliverde estaba quebrándose y la humana la tomo del hombro

-Por favor Nel-san…- pidió la chica pero la arrancar le quito su mano de una manera más ruda- ¿Nel-san?- dijo consternada ante la actitud de la chica

-No lo encuentro…- murmuro Nel sin preocuparse siquiera de la actitud mal educada que había hecho- No… no…

-¿Sucede algo Nel-san?- pregunto Inoue consiguiendo un momento de la atención de la chica quien fijo su mirada en una recién llegada

-Nel...- la llamo Rukia y Nelliel la miro aumentando la preocupación en sus ojos

-Yo necesito encontrarlo…- fue lo único que le respondió la chica al girarse y caminar hacia los escombros de la batalla

-Nel-san espera…- exclamo Inoue, traduciendo mal la estática de Rukia ante lo dicho de la mujer

-"¿Encontrarlo?"- se cuestiono mentalmente la pelinegra, al ser desbaratada por aquella mirada llena de preocupación, culpa y algo que no sabía bien lo que era, pero le recordó tanto a la mirada castaña de aquel chico, la cual no estaba en sus ojos en su último encuentro

-Nelliel-sama- los dos inseparables amigos de la peliverde pasaron a su lado, no entendía bien lo que pasa, demonios ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía tan perdida consigo misma, desde que había visto por última vez a Ichigo, no solo sintió preocupación y curiosidad de que era lo que había pasado en el domo de Las Noches, sino que algo se había roto en su corazón

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto al aire al notar algo que sobresalía de la arena, se agacho para tomar el objeto y desenterró una espada, le era familiar, esa empuñadura en forma de Z la había visto en alguna parte- Es una catana de un arrancar… pero ¿Qué no se supone que desaparecen junto con su cuerpo al morir?- su mirada se elevo para ver a lo lejos a Nelliel examinando una parte de los escombros- ¿Sera posible?- cuestiono al tomar la espada, cerró los ojos y sintió un reitsu muy tenue que nunca olvidaría

-"Esa era su sangre… estoy segura, sigue vivo…"- pensó la peliverde gateando por la arena intentándose topar con algo

-Nel-san ¿Qué sucede? Dime que buscas y así podremos acabar con esto rápido y podrías abrirnos una garganta para ir…

-No me interesan ahora- le dijo Nelliel girándose hacia ella- Solo son un grupo de shinigamis… solo quiero encontrarlo

-¿Encontrar a quien?- le pregunto la humana pero la arrancar comenzó a caminar lejos de ella- No hay nadie aquí…Kurosaki-kun…

-Inoue-san- la llamo Pesche- Solo déjela en paz unos momentos

-Pero no tenemos tiempo…- corto su oración al ver la mirada llena de preocupación de los arrancar- Esta bien…- dijo resignada al voltear a ver a la peliverde quien seguía buscando hasta que escucho el grito de Rukia quien ya había sido alcanzada por Ishida

-¡Nel! - fue lo dicho por la pelinegra mientras se veía que desenterraba algo- INOUE VEN RAPIDO- la castaña fue pasada por la arrancar quien se dirigía con lagrimas hacia la shinigami

-No- sollozo casi al llegar a donde estaba la shinigami- No por favor…- se dejo caer de rodillas resbalándose por la arena y así detenerse a un lado de un bulto cubierto de arena en donde llamaba la atención unos destellos azules- Grimmjow, Grimmjow- lo llamo al tomarlo de su hombro izquierdo y girándolo, dejando ver los ropajes destrozados y llenos de sangre del espada- Grimmy no…- sollozo al poner su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul

-Nel-san… ah- la pelinaranja llevo sus manos a su boca sin poder creer que aquel espada aun estaba vivo…o casi vivo

-¿Grimmjow-sama?- cuestionaron entristecidos las fracciones

-"No, por favor quiero pedirte disculpas…quiero…"- Nelliel abrió sus ojos al poder escuchar un latido del corazón de Grimmjow- Aun… aun está a tiempo- se levanto y miro a la humana- Ayúdalo por favor…

-Pero…

-Mis poderes curativos no podrían ayudarle… ¡Ayúdalo!

-Pero Nel-san el es un tipo malo… él intento matar a…

-Ayúdalo…- intervino Rukia e Inoue no podía creerlo

-Kuchiki-san el casi mata…

-Ayúdale, y eso te lo está pidiendo alguien a quien él le atravesó el abdomen

-Pero…

-AHORA INOUE- era la primera vez que gritaba a otra gente que no fuera Ichigo o Renji, pero estaba harta, algo había sucedido en ese domo, y esa niña frente a ella tenía algo que ver, Ichigo tenía esa mirada vacía, y ella no le quiso contar lo sucedido además de que su mirada ya no se mostraba con esperanzas, ahora transmitía felicidad…como si esos sentimiento obvios para todos hubieran sido aceptados…

-Si…- respondió la chica al desplegar su escudo de dos hadas- Nel-san deberías…

-No…- respondió inmediatamente- No me voy a separar de él- murmuro quitando los mechones de cabello de la frente de espada seis- Grimmjow…- ese comportamiento no fue desapercibido para ninguna de las dos chicas extrañas a la historia de ellos dos, es por eso que aquella acción fue muy rara para ambas

-"Su mirada…esta tan llena de… ¿cariño?...Ella es una arrancar ellos… ¿son capaces de tener ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo?"- se preguntaba Rukia mirándolos fijamente y el recuerdo del fin de la batalla contra Grand Fisher vino a su mente- "Ichigo, ¿Qué sucedió en el domo?"

Mientras que dentro de aquel escudo Nelliel no despegaba sus vista de Grimmjow, mantenía su manos en la mejilla o acariciando sus cabellos, sus ojos se veían muy cristalinos en lo que observaba como aquella cortada en su cuello que aun sangraba ligeramente en lo que era cerrada lentamente

-Por mi culpa estas así, por no haber sido fuerte tu tuviste que venir a este lugar…rompí mi promesa y te arrastre a una situación que odiabas- murmuraba, pero se detuvo al ver que Grimmjow comenzaba a moverse- ¿Grimmjow?

Sus parpados estaban a punto de abrirse, la cara del espada número seis mostraba molestia, no solo por estar recuperando la conciencia, parecía enfadado. Finalmente mostro sus ojos azules y Nell le sonrió dulcemente conteniendo las lágrimas

-Grimmjow… ¿Te en…?- iba preguntar la mujer, pero el nombrado se giro sobre su cuerpo para poder alejarse de ella- Grimmjow espera, no debes moverte- le pidió poniéndose de rodillas para poder acercarse a él, pero se detuvo ante la mirada gélida que este le dedico

-Aléjate de mí- siseseo el peliazul, para clavar su mirada en la arena, se puso en cuatro extremidades difícilmente- "No, ¿Por qué sigo vivo? ¿Por qué demonios sigo aquí?"- se cuestionaba desilusionado de aun conservar su patética vida- "Ella…Ella no es… ¿Por qué este lugar sigue atormentándome?, ella no recordaba nada…era feliz en esa patética forma y ahora…"

-Grimmjow, por favor deja que te curen y hablaremos…- le pidió Nel, intentando sonreír pero fracasando, estiro su mano para apoyarla en su hombro pero él inmediatamente se retiro

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi- volvió a gritar forzosamente incorporándose rápidamente, pero se quejo de dolor y se tambaleo hasta el borde de la barrera siendo lastimado por esta, así que Nell se levanto para ayudarle sosteniéndolo- ¡DEJAME!- le grito al aventarla

-NELLIEL-SAMA- gritaron sus fracciones al verla en el piso

-No quiero tu ayuda- dijo Grimmjow respirando pesadamente- Tu no deberías de estar aquí- llevo su mano izquierda a la cortada de su cuello que comenzaba sangrar mucho mas y volvió su atención a Inoue- ¡Quita esta maldita cosa!- le ordeno señalando la barrera curativa y acercándose a ella

-No, no la quites- exclamo Nell e inmediatamente Grimmjow le volvió a dedicar una mirada fría

-¡QUE LA QUITES!- exigió Grimmjow elevando su mano derecha y comenzando a formar un cero lo cual asusto a Inoue e hizo ademan de quitar la barrera

-¡NO! Cúralo… por favor- le dijo Nell levantándose

-Pero Nell-san podrías salir lastimada…

-Déjala

-Humana quítala ahora…- el cero de Grimmjow estaba a punto de ser lanzado e Inoue retiro la mirada con miedo, Rukia y sus fracciones veían nerviosos lo que pasaba pero pensando cada uno lo suyo- Te lo…- el peliazul abrió demás los ojos al sentir como Nell lo abrazaba por detrás, colocando su mano izquierda para bajar la del chico y colocar su rostro en la cavidad de su cuello mientras que la mano derecha sujetaba su hombro

-Grimmy… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a Nnoitra…me quito mi cuerpo, mis recuerdos…a ti- le susurro la peliverde y él bajo su mirada cubriéndola con su cabello y dejando que bajara su mano izquierda para mantenerla entre la suya en su pecho- Soy yo, cúlpame a mí de que estés así, de todo lo que pudiste haber sentido en estos años…pero al menos deja que te sanen…por favor- Grimmjow detuvo su cero y comenzó a bajar su mano derecha y retiro la otra del agarre de la chica para así dejar sus brazos a sus costados, Nelliel entonces lo envolvió en un abrazo

Esto dejo atónitos a los demás, Inoue no podía creer lo que veía y fue tal su incomodidad no solo de ver aquel gesto intimo entre dos personas, entre ESAS dos personas, sino que le provoco cierta imagen de ver a Rukia y a su amado en esa posición, no debía pensar más en eso, después de lo que había pasado en el domo su corazón finalmente sentía que Kurosaki-kun podría corresponderle los sentimientos.

Mientras que las fracciones de Nelliel prefieren voltear a otra parte para no invadir la privacidad de su jefa. Rukia en lo tanto se quedo sorprendida, justo cuando llego a ese edificio se había preguntado si ellos podrían sentir cariño, pero lo que acababa de ver la dejaba atónita, no mostraba cariño… esas acciones le mostraban un gran nivel de preocupación, tanto como la que se muestra por alguien que amas…dentro del escudo hubo una nueva acción Grimmjow comenzaba a dejarse caer manteniendo su rostro oculto y ladeado a la derecha como evitando a Nelliel, quien sin mover su agarre también se hinco para que el peliazul se apoyara en ella

-Se que no es posible, pero te pido disculpas…-susurro la peliverde- Perdóname por…

-Cállate-ordeno y la chica se mantuvo así, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que ya humedecían sus ojos.

Paso un momento que para los de fuera fue como una eternidad, hasta que vieron que Grimmjow se movía nuevamente, este se incorporo dejando cabizbaja a Nelliel, se sujeto su cuello y estiro sus extremidades hasta que abrió sus ojos y miro directo a Inoue

-Quítala- fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios y la chica al no recibir ninguna objeción y estar consciente que la vida de ese arrancar no corría peligro la quito, paso saliva en el momento en que el paso a su lado.

Nelliel seguía sin moverse, sentía el corazón completamente roto era obvio desde el pasado, desde que lo conoció sabe bien que su orgullo equiparaba a la fragilidad del corazón de ese guerrero, si muchas veces las personas que más se esfuerzan en alejarse de las personas, en evitar que algo toque su corazón son las que más herido lo tienen. No sabía aun porque el arrancar odiaba tanto su propia existencia, es decir ella misma un día también había odiado la suya pero ni por su propia experiencia podía descifrar por completo los pensamientos de su antiguo compañero del desierto.

-Nell-san…-la llamo Inoue interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos, pero ella no la miro, Rukia fue quien por alguna extraña razón sintió una mayor exacerbación ante las acciones de la humana-Nell-san…-volvió a intentar

-Déjala, será mejor que nos reunamos con los capitanes- señalo la shinigami y la peliverde levanto su mirada

-No, debemos irnos a Karakura, debemos ayudar a Kurosaki-kun…- exclamo la mujer- Por favor Nell-san abre una garganta

-Inoue-san, será mejor que hagamos lo que dice Kuchiki-san- intervino por primera vez Ishida

-No, que no entienden, el nos necesita…-replico nuevamente

-No puedo- le respondió la arrancar- No sé donde debería de abrir la garganta, además no saben cómo están las cosas ahí…

-Nell, no te preocupes- dijo Rukia hincándose brevemente enfrente de la peliverde sonriéndole- Nos tenemos que marchar

-Lo siento…- murmuro sin notar la segunda espada que tenía en el cintillo la shinigami

-Pero…- dijo Inoue y Rukia la miro seriamente antes de incorporarse-…Bien…- contesto suavemente mientras la pelinegra pasaba a su lado, su actitud mas ruda la atribuía a que ella si era un soldado, esa guerra de alguna manera le traía más responsabilidades

La shinigami se encamino sin importarle si sus amigos la seguían, de alguna manera sus pasos se dirigieron directo a uno de los escombros donde estaba el espada seis espaldas a ella, sujetando su cuello en donde había tenido aquel corten tan severo. Se le quedo viendo un breve momento, el aura que sentía de él la hacia hundirse mas en aquel sentimiento de desesperación por la preocupación y por la falta de conocimiento de todos los sucesos en el Hueco Mundo, quería devolverle sus espada, era lo correcto, junto valor pero sus palabras se atoraron al ver que Grimmjow hundía sus garras en sus propio cuello.

Mientras tanto los humanos iban a iniciar su camino cuando Nel los detuvo

-Espere Quincy-san- le dijo la peliverde llamando la atención de los chicos- Podría… ¿Podría darme la espada de Ulquiorra-kun?

-¿Eh?- soltó el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada hacia su mano- Es solo una espada ahora…-contesto el chico- Pero es de un enemigo y pues no creo que sea conveniente…- miro a la peliverde quien le sonreía amablemente

-Por favor- el dijo la ex espada incorporándose- El es mi amigo…- soltó sin anestesia dejando atónitos a los chicos humanos

-Gomen Nel-san pero Kurosaki-kun lo derroto y…

-No- contesto aun sonriendo- Ytsigo técnicamente gano, pero Ulqui solo agoto su energía es por eso que de seguro se desvaneció

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ishida incrédulo y elevando la espada para verla sorprendido

-Pero Kurosaki-kun…

-Por favor devuélvanme a mi amigo- les dijo tendiendo su mano- Les agradezco que ayudaran a Grimmy, pero nosotros en primer lugar nunca quisimos iniciar una guerra con los shinigami, por eso les pido que me devuelvan a mi amigo

-"¿Grimmy?"- pensó Inoue por primera vez no sabiendo si era en broma o enserio

-Está bien…- le dijo el chico dándole la espada

-N-

En tanto Rukia vio como el espada despedazo parte de aquel muro en donde estaba sentado con su otra mano al solo aumentar el agarre que tenía en el, fue cuando identifico aquella aura, era impotencia; era difícil explicarlo pero tal vez por eso se le acerco en primer lugar, se sentía identificada con el grado de impotencia que sentía.

-No deberías de lastimarte a ti mismo después de que Nell se preocupo tanto-dijo Rukia y el peliazul el volteo a ver

-Tu que sabes shinigami- le contesto sacando sus garras de su piel

-Nada- susurro y bajo la mirada- Pero no deberías hacerlo…- el espada suspiro cansado y se puso de pie para darle la cara

-Y una shinigami no debería mostrar sentimientos…- le dijo sin pensarlo, ya que nuevamente se había visto reflejado en los ojos de esa shinigami como lo hacía con la mirada de Ichigo

-¿Qué?- cuestiono Rukia posando su mano en su mejilla donde una lágrima surcaba su blanquecino rostro, ¿Cómo es que lloraba? ¿Por qué?- Yo…- la nívea no sabía que decir

-También una shinigami no debería acercárseme con la guardia baja- siseseo mostrando sus garras, pero Rukia no retrocedió, algo en su cuerpo no le daba la sensación de peligro

-No…-susurro y luego lo miro intentando confiar en sí misma- No lo harías…

-¿Qué te hace pensar así?

-Tu mirada no tiene instinto asesino- le respondió empezando a sentir que todos los sentimientos tan negativos y nostálgicos se disipaban- No se ve como las dos veces que casi me matas

-Pues los tuyos no parecen mostrarme mucho odio por eso…- exclamo el peliazul analizándola y también sintiéndose mejor

-No te odio- respondió- Tal vez te guarde un poco de rencor, pero debería odiarme a mí porque haber fallado como el soldado que soy y haberte permitido acercarte de esa manera mortal a mi

-Tu lógica suena como la de un shinigami- le dijo Grimmjow retomando aquella aura de altanería que siempre portaba, algo en esa plática sin sentido parecía estar colocando las piezas de las almas desquebrajadas de aquellos guerreros- Pero tus ojos lucían tan humanos cuando luche contra ti

-Falle como soldado lo repito- contesto Rukia- Tu manera de luchar y pensar también considero que son los de un hollow evolucionado- continúo diciendo la Kuchiki- Pero aun así hubo un breve momento en que tus ojos mostraron lo rota que está tu alma

-Yo no tengo alma…

-Lo creería sin chistar antes- atajo el reclamo de Grimmjow la shinigami- Cuando luchas con alguien espada contra espada logras entender algo de su alma, tu no transmitías nada, era como toparse con un muro inquebrantable pero hace unos momentos tu mirada dejo ver algo- Rukia vio como sus compañeros ya casi llegaban a ese sitio y tomo la segunda espada que estaba en su cintillo extendiéndosela a peliazul- Tras viajar con Nell puede decirse que me di cuenta que Arrancar y Shinigami no somos tan distintos…

-¿Eres tan estúpida que me devuelves mi espada?- cuestionó el hombre sin confiar plenamente

-Ya te dije que pienso que no me lastimaras- contesto Rukia mientras que el espada tomaba la empuñadura de su arma- Nell me hizo cambiar mi opinión sobre ustedes- sonrió de lado como su hermano y vio a la nombrada viendo hacia ellos- Hasta nunca Grimmjow Jagerjacks- exclamo la chica dando media vuelta y comenzando a trotar para alejarse de ese lugar junto con Inoue e Ishida

-Hasta nunca…Kuchiki Rukia…- susurro el peliazul contemplando su espada, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás suyo-¿Por qué demonios regresaste?- cuestiono

-Grimm…

-Tu eras libre- exclamo sin siquiera verla- Estabas fuera de este lugar, fuera del alcance de ese imbécil de Aizen, debiste quedarte así…

-Si, pude salir de este lugar- le respondió Nell poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Grimmjow- Pero sin memoria, eso no es libertad Grimmy…

-Sigues insistiendo con ese nombre tan ridículo- respondió de una manera más relajada

-Lo siento Grimmy enserio, yo te prometí… te viste obligado a venir aquí…

-Yo vine aquí por mis propias patas- dijo refiriéndose a su forma Adjuca- Y sin que me obligaran…- dijo al fin girándose para verla- Vine a buscarte…- admitió viendo el interesante suelo

-Fue mi cul…

-Vuelves a decir esa oración y jamás te voy a volver a dirigir la palabra- le advirtió el sexto- Tu no me obligaste a venir aquí, fue mi decisión, ni siquiera es culpa tuya la derrota que tuviste con Nnoitra, te tendieron una trampa…

-Yo debí…

-Te lo advierto Nelliel- la nombrada lo miro atónita, era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre desde que despertó- Solo uno mismo es responsable y culpable de sus decisiones

-Te extrañe…- murmuro la peliverde al hundir su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul, sus brazos lo rodearon- Después de mucho… he podido ver tu forma humana, cuando Nnoitra me corto, lo único que pensé fue que nunca te vería…así- sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir los brazos de Grimmjow sujetándola.

Se quedaron un rato así, Dondochaka y Pesche habían decidido vagar un poco retirado de ellos, no querían invadir la privacidad de su señora y tampoco ser despedazados por Grimmjow. La pareja se alejo del otro al sentir como la energía de Yammi se disminuía a tal punto de estar casi moribundo.

-Lo han derrotado- susurro Nell, intentando concentrarse- Las energía de Stark parece estar desvaneciéndose también, al igual que otra cercas de él

-Se llama Hallibel- le aclaro Grimmjow y la miro- Y tú deberías de dejar de usar las habilidades del estúpido de Ulquiorra…

-El solo me lo hizo saber- le dijo con una voz un poco más infantil al poner frente a ella la espada de Ulquiorra

-También deberías dejar se darle de tu energía para que el pueda materializarse- exclamo molesto el Peliazul

-Pero Grimmy…

-Es molesto y no me cae bien, solo deberíamos romper su espada y ya…

-Eso es cruel- le reclamo- El es mi amigo…además también se siente feliz de que Aizen va ser derrotado en aquel lugar

-Así que técnicamente podemos decirnos libres…- dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa chueca

-Si- le respondió Nelliel- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?- pregunto sonriéndole

-Ya tengo poder, ahora libertad y estas tu…- dijo con un tono muy bajo de voz, haciendo sonreír a Nell- Creo que podemos hacer lo que sea…- giro su rostro hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa chueca- Las Noches vuelve a ser de los Arrancar solamente

-Ahora si no voy a dejar que me separen de ti Grimmy- le dijo viendo a donde mismo que el, aquel edificio donde estaba el dichoso trono de Aizen

-Solo si prometes conservar es tono de voz y no gritar en mis orejas como lo hacías antes- le dijo socarrón al comenzar a caminar

-Eres muy malo Grimmy…- le reclamo haciendo una mueca enojada graciosa y caminando presurosa hacia él para colgarse de su brazo

La pareja caminaba rumbo a los edificios de Las Noches, Grimmjow sintiendo su alma de cierta manera curada, ya no sentía más desesperación, volvía a sentirse como guerrero, aceptaba el hecho de que hubiera gente un poco más poderosa que él pero eso no importaba, su corazón se sentía como el rey de su mundo, del mundo que todos tenemos dentro nuestro y por fin el trono destinado para la reina era ocupado por la persona que caminaba a un lado de él.

Si como todos paso un momento de crisis, pero aun cuando su personalidad paso por terrenos ásperos durante esa guerra sin sentido contra los shinigami ahora estaba en paz, seguía siendo el orgulloso y petulante espada, el que no llegaría a decirle a Nelliel en palabras normales y comunes cuanto significaba para él.

Además ella no necesitaba de eso, después de aquellos años que los paso en esa forma de niña, reencontrar su lugar en ese mundo de almas atormentadas ya las palabras no le importaban, sabía que Grimmjow la apreciaba mucho, le había abrazado…no ella sabia sus sentimientos, de ambos, desde sus días en las dunas cuando el frotaba su cabeza de pantera contra ella cuando le abrazaba, lo supo desde que él le hacía compañía cuando se quedaba dormida.

Las noches estaba libre de opresión, volvería ha ser el hogar de los arrancar o menos grandes más fuertes, porque solo los que pudieran ostentar esos títulos serian los que se habrían dado cuenta que son más que monstros que tienen hambre por consumir almas. Ese lugar seria un lugar de descanso para las almas atormentadas del Hueco Mundo.

Al acercarse Grimmjow y Nelliel mas aquel lugar, poco a poco una silueta delgada les hizo compañía, Ulquiorra será un sujeto de pocas palabras pero la que una vez fue su maestra en Las Noches también podría decirse que es su amiga, también sentía su libertad nuevamente.

-*NG*-

En otra parte de ese lugar los Shinigami estaba abriendo la garganta que los llevaría a Karakura, Ishida le había dado un pequeño resumen de lo que había ocurrido en el domo de Las Noches, ahora entendía el porqué Ichigo se veía tan derrotado y el porqué Inoue irradiaba cierta aura de felicidad. Si bien Ichigo había elegido a la humana, no importaba primero que todo fuera su amigo y debía de preocuparle primero su bienestar y su felicidad, y segundo si le guardaba un cariño especial había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que podía dejarlo ir si su felicidad no era con ella.

Los capitanes empezaron a ingresar a Garganta, los siguieron los del cuarto batallón y luego los humanos, Rukia dio un último vistazo aquel lugar justo cuando ceros; azul y rosa, destrozaban la parte de arriba del edificio más alto y le seguía un cero verde haciendo polvo algunos escombros en el aire, la garganta se cerró mientras que Rukia iniciaba su carrera hacia su mundo y dejando atrás un mundo que por fin volvía ser libre y únicamente de los Hollow.

-*NG*-

Tal vez habían pasado algunas horas desde que Grimmjow, Nelliel y Ulquiorra habían empezado a lanzar ceros a diestra y siniestra en aquel lugar, pero todo valía la pena, Grimmjow estaba sentado en lo escombros al tope de la torre del trono de Aizen, por lo que habían empezado a destrozar el lugar solo fue para derribar el domo, un cielo azul era de los shinigami o los humanos, la eterna luna era lo normal en Hueco Mundo

Después de un rato otra persona le hizo compañía a Grimmjow, Nelliel llego y se sentó a un lado de el

-Stark y Hallibel están muy mal heridos, esperamos que salgan de esto- le informo Nelliel viéndolo fijamente-Solías observa mucho el cielo también cuando eras un adjuca- le dijo con su tono serio

-La luna es creciente…- le respondió- Creo que lo único que nunca me pregunte en aquel entonces era porque es la luna creciente si este lugar está lleno de sujetos con almas sin corazón

-Siempre te haces preguntas tan…- la chica pensó en un buen adjetivo- Tan… ¿Complicadas?

-Dije que no me hice esa pregunta…

-Pero la hiciste ahorita

-Pero no me interesa la respuesta, solo es raro

-Tú eres raro…-exclamo Nelliel

-No, solo soy… Grimmjow Jagerjakcs- le respondió con su sonrisa característica, y la chica se quedo callada mirando la luna

-¿Sabes lo único bueno de que esa luna nunca parece cambiar?- le dijo Nelliel y Grimmjow solo hizo un ruido para darle entender que la escuchaba- Que es la misma que cuando me dijiste por primera vez tu nombre

-No esperes que te diga algo cursi a cambio de eso Nelliel- le dijo sin despegar su vista del cielo, y sintió como la mujer lo abrazaba

-No esperaba que lo hicieras…

-Entonces si podemos funcionar…

-Eso ya lo sabía

Extraña pareja, pero una pareja que encaja, un orgulloso y desastroso guerrero, una desastrosa e inquieta guerrera, no son contrarios solo complementarios. Nelliel siendo una chica de honor, con actitud infantil y gusto por la seriedad a la vez, Grimmjow un hombre con tintes engreídos, actitud algo agresiva y de pocas palabras, la mayoría altisonantes; solo puede decirse que ya fuese destino, casualidad o error, cuando los caminos de dos personas se cruzan es porque de una u otra manera eso pasara en esta u otra vida, porque en el camino tienes que toparte con las personas que cambiaran tu vida, y eso es lo que Grimmjow y Nelliel son para el otro, alguien que cambio su vida.

*NG*

_Bueno hasta aquí con este fic, espero que les haya gustado, epilogo o no epilogo veremos que dice la inspiración jeje._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, nos leeremos en otra historia_

_SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y DISFRUTAN_

_A.C. AKASUNA_


End file.
